¿Quién te dio permiso de morir?
by Ellystair Vane
Summary: La guerra termina con Naruto vencedor pero a un gran precio, su muerte; el Shinigami decide darle una oportunidad de reescribir su pasado y el de sus amigos para alcanzar la verdadera paz. Eventualmente Naruto God-like/Harem/EMS sharingan/Mokuton. CAPITULO 9.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

Quizá era porque ya estaba muerto, quizá porque vagaba por un espacio vacío completamente sólo; su única esperanza es que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano. Ése era su mayor deseo, poder ver como todos sus amigos y camaradas vivían en paz, sin miedo a no volver a despertar.u Ya no tenía sentido (al menos para él) el desesperarse, era muy claro que su alma estaba condenada a pudrirse por toda la eternidad. Su oportunidad había sido tomada y no volvería a ver el rostro de sus compañeros nunca más; jamás podría cumplir su sueño de volverse el mejor hokage de su aldea, no pudo obtener el amor de su pelirrosa compañera de equipo y tampoco sabría si algún día iba a poder corresponder el amor que le profesaba la Hyuga ojiperla.

Simplemente parecía que su destino siempre iba a ser ése por toda la eternidad. No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía, ahora comenzaba a sonar como Neji Hyuga y su antigua obsesión con el destino.

Caminó y caminó perdiéndose en aquél lugar; soñando e imaginando lo que pudo y jamás fue o podrá ser. Ese lugar cada vez se le hacía más desesperante pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Siguió su curso sin inmutarse en lo absoluto…

- _Oe, Kurama ¿me escuchas? –_ preguntó mentalmente a su zorruno inquilino, un poco preocupado por él.

- _ **Claro cachorro**_ – afirmó con su usual gruñón tono de voz; Naruto sonrió de alegría al saber que si vagaría por ese lugar por siempre al menos no lo haría sólo.

- _Oye, ¿sabes porqué estamos aquí? Es decir sellamos a Madara y a Juubi con ese sello prohibido y no estamos en el estómago de Shinigami –_ cuestionó internamente, el zorro de nueve colas simplemente resopló aburrido y soltó.

- _ **No tengo ni la menor idea cachorro**_ – admitió mentalmente a su casero que sólo siguió vagando fastidiado.

Y así sucedió que estuvieron caminando durante un buen rato hasta que, delante de él algo empezó a brillar y en humo empezó a formarse un cuerpo. Cuando todo terminó lo observó…

- **Hola, mortal –** Con una profundamente grave voz saludó casualmente el ser frente suyo; su rostro demoníaco con una larga cabellera blanca con dos rojos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, vestido con una especie de bata blanca dejando al descubierto su huesuda caja torácica y que cubría hasta sus esqueléticas manos y justo entre sus dientes un tanto envuelto con vendas.

-¡Shi…Shinigami! – exclamó entre sorprendido y asustado el joven rubio frente a aquella entidad divina. Se alejó uno, dos, tres pasos atrás atemorizado y calló de bruces al suelo blanco golpeándose la retaguardia - ¡Auch! – se sobó su trasero el muchacho ojiazul adolorido.

Ahora lo sabía; el día en el que Uzumaki (recién descubierto Namikaze) Naruto daría su alma al Dios de la muerte. Era más que claro, pero él no iría al infierno ni mucho menos al cielo, Naruto se dirigiría al limbo… el estómago de aquella entidad celestial.

- **Veo que me reconoces… Uzumaki Naruto –** tomó la palabra el ser espectral viéndolo con indiferencia, claramente observándolo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Po…porqué a…aún n…no es…estoy en t...tu esto…estómago? – el rubio se sentía extrañado al tartamudear pero creyó que era normal después de todo ¿quién está en frente de el Dios de la muerte y no se intimida? Definitivamente quien no lo haga no es humano.

El Shinigami permanecía estoico e inexpresivo ante tal nerviosismo expresado por el rubio – **No te tienes que asustar mortal –** su intento de calmar al rubio era en vano puesto que cada silaba que salía de su boca era un gutural sonido, combinándolo con su apariencia era muy claro el temor – **No te haré nada –**

Naruto un poco más calmado soltó un sonoro suspiró de cansancio por sus labios y cerró los ojos tomando la palabra – Bu…bueno, pero no lo entiendo… yo usé el _Shiki Fujin (sello consumidor del demonio de la muerte)_ así que debería de estar en tu estómago – argumentó intentando saber porqué no se encontraba en el estómago del Dios de la muerte; el ser espiritual comenzó a reír frenéticamente soltando extraños alaridos guturales.

Pasaron cinco minutos y el ser dejó de burlarse del muchacho – **Dime mortal… ¿qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad? –** Inquirió sin perder ese poderoso tono de voz. Su rostro no daba indicios de sentimiento alguno, pero era claro que su mirada era de alguna manera u otra inquisitiva.

Naruto se mantuvo pensativo ¿una segunda oportunidad? Ciertamente no sabía que haría, por supuesto intentaría arreglar la mayoría de sus errores como el no haber podido vencer a Sasuke en el valle del fin, era más que claro que salvaría a su maestro y padrino Jiraya. Pero… para él sólo era un _si tuviera una nueva oportunidad._

Si pudiera nuevamente vivir haría todo lo posible para evitar esa desastrosa e inhumana guerra. Poder vencer otra vez (porque venció, murió pero venció al fin y al cabo) pero esta vez sobrevivir para ser feliz junto a sus familiares y amigos.

Si a Naruto se le concediese esa segunda oportunidad él reescribiría toda la historia, él buscaría la paz que su mentor siempre estuvo buscando; salvaría del sufrimiento a todas las personas que pudiera.

Y como si el Shinigami hubiera leído su enigmática mente le habló – **Tú lo sabes… A pesar de usar mi poder para sellar al Juubi y al shinobi conocido como Uchiha Madara su legado y destrucción aún permanece intacto. Hay un gigantesco desequilibrio de almas…. Como la tuya por ejemplo, tú no debiste de haber muerto todavía –** terminó su habla de manera calmada y estoica como si fuera del clima el tema que abordaban.

-Yo… ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto? – cuestionó al Dios de la muerte un tanto nervioso, quería saber porqué abordaba ese tema ¡y joder, se estaba desesperado! Él debería de estar agonizando en el estómago del Shinigami pero no lo estaba haciendo,

- **Porque es inaceptable –** habló con su gutural voz tomando nuevamente la palabra – **No puedo permitirme esto, no señor –** dijo confundiendo a nuestro rubio protagonista de lo que hablaba.

-Etto… ¿a qué se refiere Shinigami-sama? – su fuerte nunca había sido el respeto, jamás lo fue y probablemente nunca lo sería; pero este salió como si en verdad así fuera, tal vez era por el temor que el espectral ser delante suyo le provocaba.

- **El genjutsu –** afirmó causando más confusión en el ojiazul – **El tsukuyomi infinito. Aún cuando hayas hecho lo que hiciste muchas almas quedaron bajo aquella ilusión, por lo tanto no le temen a algo tan natural como la muerte; si esto sigue así ya no habrá almas que cosechar y todo quedaría bajo un bucle infinito –** reveló quitando la confusión de Naruto, ahora que lo recordaba no había sido capaz de eliminar por completo aquella ilusión de las personas.

-Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? – interrogó a la espera de una respuesta clara y precisa. No sabía el porqué, pero lo averiguaría a toda costa sin importarle nada.

- **Porque te tengo un trato –** afirmó con su potente voz, rápidamente un sentimiento helado pasó por su columna vertebral… un escalofrío.

-¿Qué… clase de… trato? – preguntó entre pausas el muchacho ojiazul con ése incómodo sentimiento que surgió cuando el Shinigami habló; quería saber porqué lo sintió, pero de algo si estaba seguro… le dolería mucho.

 **-Ahora sólo eres una alma y aún mejor; eres mi alma –** por dios, ¿es qué ese tono de voz era normal? Sentía raro e incómodo escuchar su demoníaca e histérica risa – **Me refiero a que… te daré una segunda oportunidad –** dijo.

-U…una segunda ¿oportunidad? – cuestionó confuso ante la propuesta del Shinigami; pero también feliz de tener una oportunidad de salvar a sus amigos y empezar desde cero.

- **Así es. Como te dije hay un desequilibrio en las almas pues tú no debías de haber muerto de esa forma –** habló, ahora lo entendía más claramente lo que quería decir, pero había algo que no entendía ¿Porqué a él? – **Ahora dime, ¿qué estas pensando en este momento? –**

-Si yo tuviera una segunda oportunidad – comenzó alzando la mirada con decisión – evitaría esta guerra, evitaría el sufrimiento de todas las personas que amo y –

- **Eso es todo lo que necesitaba –** interrumpió el Shinigami a Naruto, sacó el tanto que estaba en su boca mostrando sus afilados dientes y su larga y serpentina lengua.

La agarró con su mano izquierda y de un tajo abrió una herida en el vientre del rubio justo donde el sello del kyubi.

-¡¿Eh?! – contempló asombrado la abertura que la cuchilla de esa arma le dejó, pero no le dolía. De hecho se sentía bien, pronto aquella herida se cerró y sin darse cuenta sus ojos azules se tiñeron de negro al igual que su cabello que creció hasta ligeramente debajo de los hombros - Oe, ¿q…qué me pasó? – preguntó nervioso ante su cambio de color de pelo pues no podía ver sus ojos que también recibieron esa modificación.

- **Considéralo un regalo, mortal –** empezó su dialogo viéndolo inquietante a los ojos – **Modifiqué tus genes, ahora eres un Uchiha. Para ser más precisos, sanguíneamente eres el nieto de Madara Uchiha –** afirmó causando revuelo en el rubio.

-¡¿De qué me estas hablando?! – interrogó inquieto, ahora no sólo era un asqueroso Uchiha, sino también nieto del hombre que ocasionó esa estúpida guerra.

- **Considérate afortunado, aún tienes genes Uzumaki, son pocos pero los conservas. Agradéceme el que te haya dado los ojos de tu abuelo, así cuando actives tu mangekyo sharingan no quedarás ciego –** informó ahora sí enojándolo. ¡¿Eran los ojos de Madara Uchiha?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a darle los ojos de ese asesino?!

Decidió suspirar y relajarse, no podía evitarlo. Odiaba a Madara, odiaba a Obito y odiaba cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el sharingan.

De repente todo la parte blanca que estaba a sus pies se empezó a teñir a negro, como si el piso se estuviera rompiendo en pedazos.

- **Ya llegó el momento –** avisó llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿El momento? – preguntó confundido ante el aviso del ser espectral frente a él.

- **No hay tiempo –** y con esto el dedo índice de su mano diestra tocó su frente rasgándola por su afilada uña ocasionando que un leve rastro de sangre salga.

Empujó levemente su frente y cayó al vacío negro que se formó debajo de sus pies.

-¡Pero qué… Ahhhhhh! –

 _CRUCH… CRUCH… CRUCH…_

Había caído por donde veía en un frondoso bosque, ya que algunas ramas de los árboles habían amortiguado su caída libre.

- _Maldición… si me ibas a tirar así hubieras puesto algo más suave –_ se quejó suavemente observando a su alrededor. El bosque era tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna así que era de noche.

Se levantó de la tierra y sacudió su ropa…

- _¡¿Pero qué mierda?! –_ su ropa consistía en una camiseta de manga corta con el cuello alto de color negro, pantalones azules oscuros con vendas en los tobillos y sandalias negras; en sencillas palabras Naruto ahora era un calco de Madara Uchiha en su juventud salvo por el color de cabello, ya que el de Madara era azul negruzco y el de Naruto era totalmente negro – _Ahora si me parezco a ese maldito –_ rugió mentalmente al verse con esa apariencia.

Se levantó del suelo y sacudió el polvo de su descubierta nueva ropa; volteó a ver a sus lados percatándose de si no había enemigos en los alrededores, haber vivido en la guerra le había hecho un ninja más maduro y perceptivo de su ambiente, suspiró mentalmente; tal parecía estaba seguro.

Aún no sabía con exactitud en que época estaba. Rogaba a Dios el que haya caído en algún lugar cerca de Konoha, o que siquiera existiera Konoha.

Se frotó las sienes con cansancio y se talló los ojos que le habían empezado a arder; empezó a andar en el sendero del bosque, impaciente intentó hablarle a su inquilino.

- _Oe, Kurama ¿me oyes? –_ preguntó sin despegar la vista del camino, no sabía porqué pero presentía que muy pronto algo saldría mal.

- **…-** silencio, fue lo único que recibió como respuesta el ex-Uzumaki. Se preocupó por la ausencia de su compañero zorruno, impaciente empezó a intentar hablar con él una y otra vez sin respuesta.

- _Algo debió de haberle hecho el Shinigami –_ comenzó su línea de pensamientos – _ahora que recuerdo él dijo algo de una segunda oportunidad y por lo que me parece el me envió al pasado –_ se dijo mentalmente al recordar su segunda oportunidad de reescribir todos los errores del pasado – _pero no sé en que época estoy –_

- _Pero si técnicamente soy el nieto de Madara debo estar en… no sé, tengo diecisiete años por lo cual debo encontrarme un poco antes de la tercera guerra –_ reflexionó siguiendo su camino por el sendero que aquel bosque le brindaba.

Caminó durante un buen rato en aquel lugar y empezó a desesperarse al no encontrar la salida. Pero hubo algo de lo que se percató; al agacharse se encontró con una fina hebra de cabello rojizo escarlata.

- _¿Qué es esto? –_ cogió la pequeña hilera de cabello y a unos pocos pasos se encontró con otra – Otro – habló sosteniéndolo – y otro más – nuevamente encontró otro hilo de ése precioso cabello rojo y sin darse cuenta empezó a seguir un rastro de dicho elemento.

Cuando por fin el rastro terminó pudo ver cuidadosamente que se trataba de una adolescente; unos quince años, su cabello era rojo escarlata y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Por lo que pudo ver la jovencita estaba amordazada y varios sujetos la arrastraban.

Eran cuatro que estaban alrededor de ella por lo que dedujo se trataba de una escolta de protección, no pudo ver bien el rostro de los secuestradores pero si pudo ver sus bandas ninjas.

- _Kumogakure –_ pensó al reconocer la vestimenta jonin de los shinobis del país del rayo; se acercó lentamente cuidando el que no lo vean y suprimiendo su chakra (de hecho parecía poseer todavía un poco de chakra de Kurama) al mínimo para pasar desapercibido.

Saltó de una rama sigilosamente y cayó atrás del último ninja y lo golpeó en el cuello cayendo desmayado, lo escondió en unos arbustos cercanos y rápidamente volvió a aparecer junto al shinobi de la derecha y le tapó la boca ahogándolo. La muchacha pelirroja vio esto y trató de permanecer tranquila.

Después apareció junto al de la izquierda y le apuñaló con un kunai tapándole la boca para que no grite. Lo acostó en el suelo del sendero.

El último shinobi de Kumo, el que iba adelante sosteniendo la cuerda que mantenía atrapada a la niña, tal parecía no se había dado cuenta de las bajas de sus compañeros hasta que sintió algo frío en su cuello, cerca de la arteria carótida derecha. Giró lentamente el rostro para encontrarse con un inexpresivo par de ojos negros.

Un grito fue lo único que se escuchó provenir de él cuando calló al suelo con la sangre brotando a borbotones de su garganta.

La joven pelirroja observó con sorpresa y terror al pelinegro delante de ella; sorpresa por haber derrotado fácilmente a cuatro jonin de Kumo (la segunda aldea con mayor poder militar, detrás de Konoha) y terror por cómo asesino sin remordimientos a su captor. También observó como su camisa en la espalda portaba orgullosamente el emblema del clan Uchiha.

El Uchiha antes Uzumaki se volteó para encarar a la pelirroja. Sus ojos eran violetas claros, hermosos, pensó; la pelirroja se sonrojó al ver sus profundos ojos negros.

El ex-Uzumaki se agachó a la chica que se había caído y le quitó el pedazo de tela que cubría su boca y le impedía gritar.

-¿Qui…quién e…eres? – se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que se sentía nerviosa frente a alguien.

El sujeto le sonrió sonrojando sus mejillas más y procedió a quitarle la soga que impedía la movilidad de sus brazos; el amarre era muy duro por lo que desistió y la partió con un kunai.

-U…Uchiha – susurró en una voz muy baja que no pasó desapercibida para Naruto. Se acercó a su rostro y empezó a chasquear los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Oe chica ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó recibiendo como respuesta silencio. La joven pelirroja aún estaba en shock por la persona que la salvó.

El ahora Uchiha la empezó a zarandear de adelante a atrás mareándola y que salga de su shock.

-Cómo… - la joven aún intentaba recuperarse del shock inicial – ¿cómo pudiste encontrarme? – preguntó observando al chico.

-Emm, creo que deberías agradecer a tu cabello – se sentía extraño; esa chica le parecía muy, pero muy familiar – deberías cuidarlo más, es muy lindo ese color – opinó sin pensar, la muchacha se sonrojó al oír ese cumplido.

-Tú… ¿me seguiste por mi cabello? – cuestionó confusa, pero a la vez feliz de tener un cumplido – y piensa que es bonito – murmuró lo último extrañamente feliz, pero prefirió bajar la mirada, evitando la del muchacho.

-Claro, no fue muy difícil distinguir las hebras de cabello en el suelo – aclaró, la joven tomó sus muñecas que hace unos momentos estaban atadas y se las acarició.

-¿Y podrías decirme su nombre? Uchiha-san – el pelinegro ladeó la cabeza confundido, ¿Uchiha? Fue lo que le vino a la mente pero de pronto recordó lo que sucedió antes de estar aquí.

-Sí, emmm mi nombre es Naruto Uzu...am Uchiha – reveló un tanto nervioso, no podía dar información de ese tipo además su apariencia no concordaba con la de los Uzumaki que solían tener el cabello de color escarlata.

No le prestó atención a esto último y la joven mujer se levantó del suelo pero se volvió a acostar de bruces al sentir un agudo dolor en su tobillo derecho; quizá debido a que cayó muy fuerte cuando el último shinobi caído la soltó.

El antes Uzumaki vio esto y como buen caballero que es la levantó nupcialmente sonrojándola.

-¡O…oe qué crees que haces! – preguntó exaltada al sentir los brazos del muchacho por su esbelto y bien proporcionado cuerpo.

-¿No es obvio? – cuestionó con sarcasmo el ahora Uchiha – No puedes caminar así que llevaré – le aclaró y la joven sonrojada se resignó a aceptar; empezó a caminar el pelinegro y la joven oji-violeta vio el protector de Konohagakure en la frente del muchacho pelinegro.

-¿Eres un ninja de Konoha? – interrogó, el chico sudó frío al ver que no se había retirado su bandana ninja. A pesar de haber participado en la guerra y ver morir a muchas personas aún seguía teniendo un poco de su personalidad olvidadiza de antaño.

-Ahh, sí – respondió nerviosamente, esperaba que sea la única respuesta que tenga que dar en esa noche pero como la vida es una perra otra palabra salió de la muchacha.

-Jamás te había visto Naruto-san – informó – Además no te pareces al resto de los Uchiha, parecen tener un palo en el culo y tú… te ves y eres diferente – le dijo, por un momento el pelinegro se olvidó de su condición de Uchiha y se rio maniáticamente.

-Eso es cierto – afirmó riéndose mucho por lo que la jovencita le dijo, la cual le miró confundida – Todos los Uchiha tienen un palo metido en su culo jaja – aclaró nuevamente riendo.

-¡Oe, te estás burlando de tu propio clan! – le dijo la pelirroja y el ojinegro se atragantó y se empezó a reír nuevamente pero está vez de los nervios – además eso no es cierto, no todos los Uchiha son así – aseguró viéndole, Naruto enarcó una ceja confundido – Tú eres el segundo que conozco no sea así – dijo.

-¿Y la primera? – cuestionó curioso, no conocía mucho a esta chica y el saber que era "diferente" al resto de Uchiha tal vez sea porque aún conserve algunos rasgos Uzumaki.

-Mikoto-neechan – contestó cerrando los ojos – Es muy diferente al resto de los Uchiha, es muy bondadosa aunque cuando se enoja da mucho miedo –

- _¿Mikoto? Donde oí ese nombre –_ se preguntó mentalmente, tal parecía había escuchado ese nombre en el pasado - ¿Mikoto? ¿Quién es ella? – interrogó.

-Es la hija del patriarca del clan Uchiha – informó, fugaces recuerdos llegaban a su mente pero todos eran de las pocas veces que había visto a Fugaku Uchiha, que en más de una ocasión intentó asesinarlo.

-Umm… por cierto todavía no me dices tu nombre emmm… ¿pequeña? – le dijo y la pelirroja hizo un puchero gracioso.

-¡No me llamo pequeña, idiota! – alegó graciosamente - ¡Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki 'ttebane! – le reveló su nombre pero el muchacho se puso pálido al oír ese nombre – Oye… ¿estás bien? –

Naruto bajó delicadamente a la Uzumaki de sus brazos y se llevó la mano izquierda a su frente - _¡Es mi madre! ¡Joder Shinigami! –_ maldijo y fue lo último que pensó antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

-¡Oye! –

 **Y aquí un nuevo fic. Sinceramente este fanfic rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo pero no lo había hecho por que de hecho dejé de ver Naruto hace como dos años y medio (puto relleno) así que si por ahí ven alguna que otra incoherencia déjenme reviews para que yo la mejore.**

 **Otra cosa, si leen fanfic en inglés se darán cuenta del parecido con uno llamado "Rewriten" del autor ParadoxJast y "Died Another Day" de NeonZangetsu, aclararé que sólo el inicio y una que otra cosilla será parecida NO todo. Además hay muy pocos fics de este tipo en español.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y ahora voy a aclarar que será harem, el máximo de chicas no las tengo contempladas así que me pueden recomendar, es gratis =).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!...**


	2. 30 años atrás

_**NA:**_ _en el capítulo anterior dije que Naruto tenía diecisiete años, me equivoqué; él realmente tiene dieciocho._

 **Treinta años atrás.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el ex-rubio había caído desmayado, la pelirroja de nombre Kushina había intentado hacer una fogata pero su nulo conocimiento de ninjutsu del elemento fuego se lo había impedido y con su tobillo en ése estado era más difícil de hacer.

La ojivioleta decidió resignarse a intentarlo; giró su rostro para encontrarse al inconsciente Uchiha. Era raro, no cualquier miembro de ese clan se arriesga a pelear contra jonin de alto nivel sólo para salvar a alguien, sobre todo si no ganaban algo a cambio.

- _Mikoto-neechan debió enviarlo –_ pensó, sólo ella era librada del estúpido orgullo de su clan; pero algo se le hizo más extraño, jamás lo había visto y a pesar de que no dudaba que fuera un ANBU (por haber vencido sigilosamente a cuatro ninjas experimentados de Kumo) no se parecía a ninguno que haya visto.

Además por los pocos minutos que llevaba de conocerlo se había dado cuenta de que era muy irrespetuoso ¡Por dios se había burlado de su propio clan! Jamás de los jamases se había imaginado a alguien insultando a su clan, y para colmo ¡Mucho menos de un Uchiha! Ellos eran tan sumamente arrogantes que creían que nacían bendecidos sólo por nacer en esa estúpida familia.

Suspiró sonoramente, el ex-Uzumaki ya estaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos, se recostó y se talló los ojos con fuerza, bostezó un largo tiempo y se levantó.

-¿Um?… qué sueño más raro – susurró a la nada parándose del suelo y acomodando y sacudiendo su ropa puesta. Pero el ver si atuendo le confundió bastante.

-¿Qué sueño Naruto-san? – ahí estaba, el ahora Uchiha volteó lentamente cómo si hubiera escuchado a un muerto hablar y la vio ahí, con ese endemoniadamente rojo cabello.

Kushina Uzumaki estaba en el suelo sentada abrazando sus piernas pegándolas a su pecho, con el rostro levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna, de hecho Naruto juró que sus ojos violetas brillaban en ése momento.

-Ma… Kushina… y…yo etto, ¡nada! Sólo imaginaciones mías – se excusó nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de la que en un futuro debería ser su madre ¡por dios! ¡Shinigami lo había mandado antes de su nacimiento! Ahora que la veía con mayor cuidado, su madre en esta época no debía de tener más de catorce años.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices – aceptó de mala gana la pobre excusa del enviado del futuro – Por cierto ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupada por el repentino desmayo del antes rubio, ahora pelinegro.

-Sí, sólo este… me cansé un poco ¡si eso! – explicó sonriendo nuevamente nerviosamente – Tú estás bien ¿no? – obtuvo como asentimiento un movimiento afirmativo.

-Veo que querías hacer una fogata – señaló los palos de madera seca y la yerba en el suelo junto.

-Sí, jeje – rio nerviosa por eso, nuevamente confundida ella era conocida en toda Konoha como alguien muy difícil de intimidar y ahora ella estaba comportándose completamente nerviosa.

-Bueno… - se agachó y extrañamente una secuencia de sellos de mano pasó por su mente, se sujetó la cabeza e hizo los sellos manuales - _Katon (elemento fuego) –_ pensó y despuésexhaló fuego de su boca que prendió una ramita seca y la fogata se encendió – _Q…qué fue eso, se supone que yo sólo sé jutsus de viento –_ Pensó extrañado, ya que él no sabía ejecutar ninjutsus de fuego y ahora inexplicablemente hacía uno – _debe ser un efecto de poseer genes del clan Uchiha –_ la joven se acercó a la llama y puso sus manos al frente para mantener el calor.

-Wow, es como Mikoto-neechan – comentó distraídamente la pelirroja – ¿Así que tú eres un ninja de Konoha? – cuestionó nuevamente a su salvador, la respuesta que le había dado hace unas horas no le convencía del todo, además se sentía agradecida y debía buscar la manera de pagarle al ex-rubio.

-No realmente – admitió en un suspiro, sabía que su madre era muy impulsiva como él cuando joven pero que también era muy deductiva, y a pesar de tener la banda ninja de la aldea de las hojas no podía revelar que provenía del futuro ya que talvez la Uzumaki se lo tomaría como un loco y no le crea.

– Yo soy un viajero, esta – mintió, apuntando su protector ninja en la frente – era un artículo de mi padre, que… – pausó un tanto triste, sus padres habían muerto cuando él era un bebé y ahora viajaba al pasado donde veía a su madre viva pero más joven – bueno, era un objeto que perteneció a mi padre y preguntado me dijeron que era el símbolo de la aldea de las hojas en el país del fuego - Relató totalmente sorprendido de su mentira – _no puedo creer que tenga que mentirle a mi mamá –_ suspiró mentalmente decepcionado por mentirle a su madre; sinceramente él tenía todas las ganas del mundo de saltar y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Vaya, así que es por eso que nunca lo había visto – afirmó la pelirroja que tal parece se había creído la mentira del ojinegro; observó su vestimenta y el uniforme era claramente del clan Uchiha – Bueno son como las tres de la mañana, cuando lleguemos a la aldea me gustaría poder agradecerte 'ttebane – añadió sonriendo.

-Supongo que gracias, bueno yéndonos a otro tema ¿podrías decirme cuántos años tienes? – preguntó, su madre había muerto a los veinticuatro años de edad justo cuando él nació, así tal vez logre calcular cuanto tiempo atrás viajó.

-Bueno, tengo trece años en unos días cumpliré catorce ¿por qué la pregunta? – respondió ajena al pensamiento del rubio.

- _¡Trece años! ¡esas cosas son tan grandes como las de Hinata! –_ pensó sorprendido viendo disimuladamente los pechos de la pelirroja – Eh, bueno sólo porque no sé… pareces mayor – expreso el antes Uzumaki a la actual Uzumaki.

-Oh bueno – dijo, al parecer sin importarle el que indirectamente el antes rubio le haya dicho vieja – ¿y tú? Te ves muy joven y fuerte – habló la chica al ojinegro que sonrió zorrunamente sacándole un rubor a Kushina.

-Bueno, tengo dieciocho años – respondió a la cuestión impuesta por Kushina. Ahora que calculaba viajó en realidad casi treinta años en el pasado, lo que haría que viera a personas más jóvenes que cuando los conoció en el futuro, otras tal vez ni hayan nacido. De hecho ya se imaginaba a Tsunade de joven, debería ser igual que en su tiempo ya que su jutsu evitaba que su apariencia concorde con la de una persona de su edad.

-Vaya – repitió nuevamente la chica, tal parecía era su nuevo tic verbal – entonces tú buscas a la aldea de la hoja ¿qué harás cuando llegues ahí? – el pelinegro sonrió y se sentó frente a Kushina del otro lado de la fogata – Supongo que irás a ver al líder del clan ¿no? Eres un Uchiha después de todo – mierda, nuevamente eso de nuevo, no llevaba ni un día en ese lugar y ya quería morirse, enserio detestaba a los Uchiha y ahora no sólo era uno sino también era el nieto del peor Uchiha de la historia.

-Bueno, realmente quisiera mantenerme alejado lo más que se me sea posible de ellos – dijo refiriéndose al clan del sharingan confundiendo a Kushina, ese tipo era raro pero le empezaba a caer bien; cualquier Shinobi o civil se sentiría honrado de ser un Uchiha, aunque sólo sea de palabra y este… tal parecía que los despreciaba o no los aguantaba.

Kushina vio que se trataba de un tema del cual claramente no le gustaba hablar así que intentó cambiar el tipo de conversación.

-Entonces… este, tal parece que eres muy fuerte – dijo tratando de cambiar el tipo de tema que hablaban; la verdad es que a ella tampoco le agradaban los miembros del clan Uchiha, salvo por su amiga Mikoto, todos y cada uno de ellos eran ninjas que se creían dioses sólo por su dojutsu, el sharingan. Además como contenedora del zorro de las nueve colas sabía el cómo los Uchiha hacían cualquier cosa para obtener mayor poder, sólo bastaba recordar a Madara Uchiha.

-Si – en realidad no podía decirle que él provenía del futuro, que ella era su madre y que su misión en esa época era el evitar todos los errores posteriores; que quería abrazarla y besarla, decirle cuánto le hizo falta en su infancia y el que estaba feliz de encontrarse con ella y todo lo que su "yo" anterior hubiera hecho. Pero no, la guerra había cambiado a Uzumaki Naruto actualmente Uchiha y ahora él debía mantener un perfil bajo y no levantar sospechas, eso si quería evitar todo lo sucedido. Mucho menos quería que la gente supiera de su linaje y relación con Madara Uchiha.

De hecho, inconscientemente había activado su sharingan cuando atacó a los captores de Kushina, pero tal parecía no se dio cuenta. Esa fue la principal razón por la que pudo vencerlos en un lugar prácticamente a oscuras ya que una de las ventajas del sharingan era ver en donde no hay luz. Sí, inconscientemente Naruto había empezado a aceptar sus ojos malditos, los ojos de la persona que más odiaba.

-¿Entonces Kushina, me dirás porqué esos ninjas te querían secuestrar? – preguntó, según lo que le había relatado su madre cuando intentó obtener el poder del Kyubi fue que la quisieron secuestrar para investigar su raro chakra. Era una Uzumaki de "sangre pura" después de todo, no como él había sido, aunque sus reservas de chakra si eran claramente las de un Uzumaki.

De hecho ahora que estaba ahí le preocupaba el que su chakra haya disminuido, pero decidió dejar todo eso de lado para comprobarlo mejor en la aldea; después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer y creía que lo más correcto era informarse y prepararse para el futuro.

-Bueno, yo creo que fue por… - su habla fue interrumpida cuando de unos arbustos salió corriendo un muchacho de la misma edad que Kushina, portaba una máscara en el rostro que impedía ver su cara, pero se notaba su llamativo color de cabello rubio y sus ojos azules a través de la careta. Cuando vio a la joven Kushina, se retiró la máscara dejando apreciar su un tanto pálida piel.

-Kushina-chan – habló el joven rubio, cuando Kushina volteó a verlo el muchacho se sonrojó por la manera en que lo vio.

- _Oh diablos ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y olvidarme de ÉL? –_ se regaño mentalmente al ver al joven rubio frente suyo, ¡se le había olvidado que ahí era cuando su madre se empezó a enamorar de su padre!, ahora que él había intervenido sin darse cuenta probablemente ya haya cambiado un par de cosas – _Ni siquiera he nacido y ya voy a morir –_ se lamentó mentalmente viendo como imaginariamente su brazo empezaba a desaparecer - _¡No! ¡No desaparezcas! –_ después vio como su pecho empezaba a desaparecer y todo el tiempo a su alrededor se congelaba, quedando el lugar en matices grises. Cuando desapareció completamente no tardó para volver a aparecer completamente.

-¿Q…qué? – preguntó al verse todo el tiempo pausado como si de una película se tratase, sólo él podía moverse; no había aire, ni ruido, ni nada más que el paisaje de tonos grises en el fondo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que enfrente suyo se empezaba a formar una esquelética caja torácica, una bata blanca, largo y despeinado cabello blanco y dos cuernos de color rojo sangre saliendo de su cabeza y un cuchillo envuelto en vendas en su boca cubriendo sus afilados dientes y su larga y serpentina lengua.

-¡Shi…Shinigami! – exclamó sorprendido y asustado el ex-Uzumaki, ya habían sido muchas sorpresas por el día. De seguro el Dios de la Muerte le quitaría su alma por fallar en su misión, jamás se había sentido tan asustado en su vida. Y ahora que prácticamente ya no poseía a Kurama, vagaría en el limbo solo por toda la eternidad.

- **Mortal –** habló viéndolo con su típica indiferencia, pero su grotesca voz le ocasionada mal augurio a nuestro protagonista.

-¿Q…qué su…sucede? – Cuestionó tartamudeando, ese ser le ponía los pelos de punta ¡enserio! No podía creer que ya había visto a la Muerte en dos ocasiones y haber sobrevivido.

- **Bien, supongo que debes tener una idea del porqué te llamé –** dijo el Shinigami al rubio que sólo asintió rápidamente nervioso.

-¿Para llevarte mi alma por fallar en mi misión? – cuestionó, en lo que parecía ser una afirmación al Shinigami un triste, asustado y sorprendido Naruto.

El Dios de la Muerte sólo soltó un suspiro – **No realmente, pero veo que ya notaste en qué época te envié –** preguntó y el rubio sólo asintió nervioso – **La razón de este primer, y posiblemente único llamado que te hice es para avisarte, de que algunos cambios que hagas aquí no afectarán tu futuro de manera directa –** avisó causando confusión en el muchacho morocho.

-¿A qué se refiere, Shinigami-sama? – preguntó cohibido ante la gran presencia de aquella deidad frente a él.

- **Mira, por ejemplo. Digamos que tu madre no se enamora de tu padre y en consecuencia no te procrean –** empezó su habla lenta y calmada – **Prácticamente eso no te afectará en lo absoluto, puesto que ahora perteneces a esta línea del tiempo, tú ahora eres otro ser vivo de esta época –** afirmó con su aterradora voz. Naruto se sintió extraño al saber que técnicamente ya no eran sus "padres" ya que ahora él pertenecía a esa línea del tiempo ¡Joder que a Shinigami le encantaba complicarle la vida!

- **Ahora bien, ese no es de lo único que quiero hablar –** prosiguió interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio protagonista – **De lo que quería hablar de verdad es que no sólo te di genes Uchiha –** informó. El rubio sólo parpadeó confundido, la Parca delante de él si que era rara; pero decidió dejar de lado eso y preguntar el motivo de su intriga.

-¿a qué se refiere, Shinigami-sama? – interrogó, la Muerte ya le había avisado que sus padres (véase Minato Y Kushina) ya no eran nada suyo, puesto que ahora él existía en esa época.

- **Cuando peleaste contra Madara Uchiha notaste… que el utilizaba el elemento que hizo legendario al primer hokage –** preguntó, entonces Naruto recordó cuando Madara había intentado empalarlo con un trozo gigante de madera.

-El Mokuton – respondió, ya se había perdido, no sabía de lo que la muerte quería hablar con él.

- **Así es, mortal –** aseguró al antes rubio Uzumaki, al ahora pelinegro Uchiha – **Nosotros, los dioses somos como lo que ustedes, mortales llaman "científicos" y la vida ha sido nuestra mayor creación y error… pero para no confundir tu pequeño e insignificante cerebro cuando te implanté los genes de Madara Uchiha, habían genes de Senju Hashirama ahí… en resumen, podrás usar con el debido entrenamiento el Mokuton e incluso, superar al que ustedes llaman Shodaime Hokage –** informó a un impactado Naruto, que no sabía si sentirse bien por poder usar en un futuro el Mokuton, o mal por tener los ojos y sangre del hombre más desgraciado del mundo.

-¿Es todo… Shinigami-sama? – preguntó, Shinigami sólo asintió con tranquilidad al momento que alzaba su huesuda mano y parecía rasgar el aire.

Tras un fuerte ruido vio, como su alrededor se rompía en fragmentos grises. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente antes de que todo el tiempo se congele, con un joven rubio y ojiazul viéndolo a él y a Kushina.

-Minato – habló la pelirroja Uzumaki al reconocido muchacho, él muchacho sólo se sonrojó – ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó viéndolo a los ojos, se notaba que a Kushina no le agradaba el tipo.

-Kushina-chan yo – sacó de su bolsa del pantalón varios hilos de cabello rojo – vi esto y… bueno, yo me preocupe por ti – dijo ligeramente sonrojado, mientras le mostraba las hebras de cabello.

-Si estabas preocupado por mi hubieras venido cuanto antes, niño afeminado – dijo con voz cortante al muchacho que sólo bajó la mirada suspirando de tristeza.

-Oe, tranquila Kushina – intentó calmar a la joven pelirroja que sólo pudo suspirar de cansancio – Bueno, ¡mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzu…Uchiha ¿y el tuyo? – se presentó y preguntó al que una vez en su vida pasada fue su padre y el yondaime Hokage. Minato sólo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, había conocido a múltiples Uchiha y este… simplemente no le parecía familiar; además había rescatado a Kushina, los Uchiha no actuaban en favor a los demás porque sí, sólo si había algo que les convenía de por medio, además nadie sabía del secuestro de la pelirroja Uzumaki. Para él era… un Uchiha raro.

-Minato Namikaze, es un gusto – el joven Minato alzó la mirada y saludó con una amable sonrisa el al antes Uzumaki ahora Uchiha, parecía que se había olvidado de la forma en que la Uzumaki lo había ofendido – ¿Usted salvó a Kushina-chan? – preguntó. Naruto no quería hacer ciertos cambios en el pasado como evitar la relación de sus ex-padres, pero aún así ya lo había hecho y no podía hacer nada para cambiar ése hecho.

-Si, yo… yo me encontré un rastro de cabellos rojos – comentó al rubio sorprendiéndolo bastante, él apenas y había podido encontrar uno que otro cabello en el suelo tirado. Pero decidió dejar eso de lado y agradecerle haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias – Naruto se sorprendió, no había conocido mucho a su padre durante su época (principalmente porque la primera vez que lo vio, estaba a punto de liberar a Kurama y la segunda se encontraba en una guerra) pero se había dado cuenta de que él era muy amable ¡Enserio!, viene hasta aquí para salvar a Kushina y recibe una ofensa ¡y aún así no se entristece! Bueno, de algún lugar Naruto tuvo que sacar sus nobles ideales.

-No hay de qué… yo sólo estaba de paso – agregó esto último en un débil susurro – Pero bueno, ya estás aquí ¿porqué no mejor descansamos y mañana los acompaño a la aldea? Quiero hablar con el Hokage de todos modos – recomendó a Minato quien ya se encontraba un tanto cansado por haber salido a escondidas de la aldea y haber recorrido bastante parte del país del fuego, aceptó, pero enviándole una mirada de desconfianza a Naruto. Después de todo era un completo desconocido y un Uchiha, quienes no eran para nada confiables.

…

Nuevamente, con nuestro ex-rubio favorito, nos encontramos en las puertas de la poderosa Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Aldea que, desde su fundación ha dejado a varios ninja legendarios en la historia; sus fundadores Hashirama Senju, el Shodaime Hokage así como el primer Shinobi no Kami, y Madara Uchiha, considerado el Uchiha más poderoso de todos y el único ninja capaz de enfrentarse en un duelo a Hashirama.

Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage y un poderoso usuario de ninjutsu Suiton. Hokage que, durante la primera Gran Guerra Shinobi, había dado su vida para proteger a la aldea de la hoja, dejando como sucesor a otro poderoso ninja.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, también considerado en su mejor tiempo el poderoso Dios Shinobi, es el actual Hokage de la aldea y el ninja más fuerte de la misma; conocido también como el "Profesor" debido a su conocimiento sobre ninjutsu de distintos elementos, especialmente sobre el estilo de fuego. Un grandioso ninja que ha vivido las primeras dos Guerras Shinobi, ha sobrevivido y ganado las dos.

Danzo Shimura, el Ninja de la Oscuridad, el Halcón de Guerra. Al igual que el Sandaime Hokage, es el segundo shinobi más poderoso de la aldea. Conocido por sus poderosas técnicas del elemento viento, es uno de los ninjas más fríos y militaristas de Konoha, el cual también vivió y luchó durante las primeras dos guerras de los Shinobi.

Los tres ninjas legendarios, Densetsu no Sannin; Jiraya, Orochimaru y Tsunade Senju, esta última, nieta del Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Tres fuertes ninjas, destacados mundialmente en la Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi, sobre todo Tsunade Senju, quien a la edad de 21 años fue considerada la mejor ninja médico del mundo, claro aún sin haber superado las habilidades curativas de su abuelo.

Sakumo Hatake, el colmillo blanco de Konoha. También, un poderoso ninja de quien se dice, es capaz de enfrentar a los tres sannin y salir victorioso, haciéndolo uno de los ninjas más poderosos de todos en la aldea.

En fin, actualmente, debido a que nuestro rubio había viajado más o menos treinta años en el pasado, esos eran los ninjas más poderosos que habían salido de Konoha hasta la fecha, puesto que todavía la Tercera Guerra

Ahora, volviendo a lo que nos interesa, podemos ver a un trío de cabelleras entrar a la aldea después de haber hablado con lo guardias de la puerta. Esas tres cabelleras eran, negra, rubia y roja; Naruto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

El trío de ninjas caminaba con lentitud por las calles de la aldea, bueno, en realidad Naruto cargaba en su espalda a Kushina la cual hablaba sin parar sobre temas que el antes rubio no entendía y no le interesaba entender. Por otro lado, Minato caminaba un tanto intranquilo y con celos aparentes al ver como los muy desarrollados senos, para su edad de la Uzumaki se pegaban en la espalda del antes Uzumaki ahora Uchiha.

Cuando el Namikaze se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se reprendió mentalmente.

- _Sensei me está volviendo un pervertido –_ suspiró mentalmente cansado, él no era ningún vago; pero aún así el que haya tenido que salir muy tarde de noche para rescatar a Kushina y recorrer gran parte del país del fuego para después ver cómo ya la habían rescatado era… simplemente agotador.

Naruto sentía las miradas que las personas le mandaban ¿Por qué? Era tan fácil decir que era un desconocido en la aldea; las mujeres le veían como un tazón de ramen… bueno eso pensaba, los ancianos le veían con terror aparente, como si de un fantasma se tratase y los hombre le veían con celos por las miradas que recibía del público femenino.

Él sabía que los miembros del clan Uchiha eran considerados "atractivos", era bien claro que tanto Sasuke como Itachi eran dentro de la aldea muchachos atrayentes para las mujeres; lo que jamás consideró durante la guerra contra Madara fue que éste de joven también haya sido popular entre las féminas… bueno, Uchiha tenía que ser.

Pero había algo que jamás se detuvo a contemplar de niño era a los mismos miembros del clan Uchiha. ¡Ahora podía verlos de a montones! En todos lados: saliendo de bares, realizando misiones clase D en el caso de los genin, Comiendo en restaurantes y en más lugares; no era difícil ubicarlos ya que cada uno de ellos tenían el cabello, ya sea negro o castaño oscuro y portaban orgullosamente el emblema de su clan.

Era claro que se debía a que la masacre que influiría en muchos sucesos futuros aún no había sucedido, sino hasta dentro de unos años más adelante. Ahora que lo pensaba debía de evitar a toda costa ese suceso, pues a pesar de que no le agradaba el clan, muchos inocentes habían sido asesinados junto a los rebeldes en el futuro.

Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos y divagaciones que se le olvidó donde estaba, tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando ya habían llegado a la torre Hokage y Minato se había retirado de aquél lugar sin despedirse, o eso parecía ya que en realidad no pudo sacar de su trance mental a Naruto.

Había decidido que lo mejor era guardar su banda ninja, no quería que generar malentendidos. Había aprendido a las malas que no todo siempre sale cómo quieres y no podía confiarse ahora.

Ingresaron al edificio de naranja rojizo, bajo las miradas de la gente de que un desconocido "guapo" para las mujeres y "terrorífico" para los ancianos, llegará junto al remolino rojo de Konoha; la bromista número uno de todo el pueblo.

Subieron las escaleras después de hablar con la secretaria. Abrieron la puerta y…

- _Ka… Kakashi-sensei –_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh yeah! Al fin logré terminar este capítulo que me supuso muchas trabas. Entre ellas que investigando la historia de Naruto descubro muchas cosas.**

 **Una de ellas: la edad de Tsunade; leí en la wikia de Naruto que cuando la rubia pechona apareció esta tenía entre 48-50 años, o eso recuerdo (se me olvidó… neh) y cuando Kushina murió esta tenía 24. Entonces durante el ataque del zorro Tsunade tuvo que tener unos 36-38 años.**

 **Y cuando Kushina tenía trece ella debía tener unos 25-27 años, pero el problema es que Dan (antiguo novio de Tsunade) era un par de años mas joven que ella, pero murió a los 27 años; ahí radica, que él murió durante la segunda guerra, por lo cual es ilógico que Tsunade tenga 25-27 años, después de la guerra si se supone ocurrió hace mucho, y mucho menos 50 años durante la primera parte del manga ya que Jiraya comentó que son unos cincuentones todavía.**

 **Otro problema: cuando los sannin encontraron a los huérfanos de la lluvia estos deberían tener unos 8-10 años de edad, pero en Naruto Shippuden tenían 35-37 años, entonces cuando Kushina murió debían de tener unos 20-22 años, otra cosa ilógica porque en realidad debían de tener más o menos la edad de Minato o en otro caso, ser un poco mayores a él porque Jiraya los entrenó antes de él y cuando se despidió de ellos estos tenían unos 13-15 años, mas abajo lo explicaré.**

 **En realidad es muy difícil e ilógica casi toda la historia de Naruto ya que jamás se nos menciona cuánto tiempo pasó entre la segunda y la tercera guerra; ni cuántos años tenían los sannin al final de esta. Además se supone que Obito "murió" a los 14 años y en el ataque del Kyubi, Kakashi debía tener unos 15-16 años, entonces eso sería también estúpido ya que serían unos años mas jóvenes nada más que Nagato y Konan… enserio, además quiere decir que Minato es mayor que ellos pero Jiraya le enseñó después de la academia, en un equipo genin, como a los 12-13 años. Pero cuando Jiraya se fue de Amegakure, Nagato tenía unos 13-15 años… es muy confuso.**

 **En fin, lo que quiero decir es que quiero que mi historia sea lo más lógica y realista posible, sin necesidad de inventarme datos ahora, puesto que la serie ya concluyó. Pero viendo la necesidad, yo mismo me inventaré algunos datos e incluso modificaré muchas cosas, así que si hay algún error cronológico no se preocupen, yo así lo estoy planeando.**

 **Creo que lo entendieron todo sino… simplemente les diré que haré muchos cambios ya que la historia de Naruto es completamente confusa.**

 **Bueno, creo que quedó claro todo; ahora ¡56 favoritos y 52 seguidores! Wow, todo un récord para mi pero… 16 comentarios ¿enserio?, ya les dije en mi otro fic (publicidad gratis =D) que los comentarios animan a uno y a mi me gustaría que todos o al menos una gran parte comentara aunque sea un "buen fic" o un "Síguelo" enserio amigos, me desanima mucho seguir escribiendo si yo no recibo la opinión de mis lectores; no es una exigencia ni chantaje, pero fue gracias a esto y a la información dada arriba que no pude actualizar rápido. Igualmente no quiero recibir solamente comentarios positivos, quiero que me digan mis errores para que yo mejore como escritor.**

 **De verdad, en el capítulo anterior cometí un epic fail cuando dije que el Shinigami le rasgó la frente y después puse que Naruto tenía su banda ninja; me busqué un pretexto creíble peor aún así nadie me lo dijo. No sé, señálenme los errores de este capítulo para mejorar, de antemano gracias.**

 **Lo siento para los reviews que no pude contestar, los cuales fueron casi todos, pero actualmente no tengo PC y tengo que escribir y actualizar en mi teléfono celular y responder reviews es un poco difícil así, lo siento `ttebayo.**

 **Ahora en otro tema, si van a mi perfil verán que tengo otros dos fics; me he estado planteando un cuarto fic, pero no quiero publicarlo si se me dificulta actualizar todos (ya de por si difícil) la pregunta ¿quieren que lo suba? El summary es el siguiente:**

 _ **Naruto es herido de muerte durante la guerra por Madara; Obito, para salvarle la vida y para su redención lo envía con todo su chakra restante con su Kamui a su dimensión y curarlo. Pero un error espacio temporal ocasiona que termine en otro lugar…**_

 _ **-¡¿El teme es una mujer?! –**_

 **¿Y bien?, sé que ya hay fics donde Naruto viaja a otra dimensión donde varios personajes cambian de género; en mi opinión "Sólo detalles" de Okami no Me es el mejor, lamentablemente el no lo actualiza desde hace dos años. Por eso quiero que me digan en los reviews si quieren que lo suba para que ustedes lean.**

 **Sin más que decir, eso fue todo, hasta la próxima =).**


	3. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas**

Las sorpresas de aquel viaje no acababan. Desde conocer a su madre treinta años más joven, hasta que las mujeres de la aldea le viesen como si fuese un tazón de ramen; ése viaje sólo lograba causarle más dolores de cabeza.

Habían llegado a la oficina del líder de la aldea con la intención de reportar lo sucedido, en el caso de Kushina y de integrarse al pueblo, en caso del Uchiha.

No sabía si la persona enfrente suyo era alguna clase de pariente de su fallecido, o mejor dicho, aún no nacido sensei. La única gran diferencia que tenía con su antiguo maestro era que éste portaba en su chaleco, una manga blanca con el borde rojo y un remolino del mismo color en el centro.

Además del tanto que poseía en su espalda; otra diferencia era que su cabello no desafiaba tanto a la gravedad, algo que el de su sensei hacía muy descaradamente y en su cuello se podía notar una leve cola de caballo.

Pero el resto era sin duda muy parecido. El mismo color de cabello, los mismo ojos y… bueno el rostro de su sensei jamás lo había visto, pero podía asegurar que hasta en eso se parecían.

Kushina se exaltó y rápidamente saltó hacia el no tan anciano Hokage de la aldea.

-¡Abuelo! – Gritó abrazándolo con fuerza. El adulto Hokage correspondió aquel gesto con gusto.

-¡Kushina-chan! – Sarutobi de agachó hasta quedar a su altura – ¿No estás herida? – la examinó de pies a cabeza, verificando que no tenga herida alguna.

-No te preocupes abuelo, estoy bien – afirmó la niña feliz de que alguien se preocupe por ella.

-Anoche cuando fui a verte ya no estabas en tu casa, sé que tú no sales sola en la noche así que me preocupé – comentó recuperando su compostura – además de que había huellas frescas en la tierra de tu hogar –

Naruto cerró los ojos con gran vena que brincaba de molestia – _Joder, ¿enserio eran Jounin esos ninjas de Kumo? –_ terminó su hilo de pensamientos cuando el Hokage le habló.

-¿Usted es el salvador de Kushina-chan? Muchas gracias – agradeció el señor bajando su sombrero. Aunque verlo le inquietaba, ya que compartía un parecido increíble con el co-fundador de la aldea. Aún así, sabía que no debía juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.

-Oh, Sakumo-sensei no te había visto – la pequeñaja treceañera estaba hablando con el sujeto terroríficamente parecido a Kakashi.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Kushina-chan – le contestó el sujeto.

-Me gustaría saber tu nombre muchacho – pidió amablemente el Hokage. Sakumo también se había acercado, pero para avisar al Sarutobi su retirada.

El actual Uchiha dudó en mencionar su nombre, tenía temor que su sola presencia en aquella época cambié todo el futuro completamente. Revelar su nombre podía ser un problema, aunque ya había hecho cambios demasiado notorios como para que se empezara a arrepentir. Al final, resignado terminó diciendo su nombre.

-Naruto… sólo Naruto – mencionó. No dijo su apellido por cuestiones claras, y esperaba que no le forzarán a decirlo.

-Entonces. Muchas gracias, Naruto-san –

Sin embargo, había algo con lo que no contaba y era que la desarrollada puberta, estaba escuchando todo.

-¿Oi, no te llamabas Uchiha Naruto-san? – habló interrumpiendo la plática entre el muchacho y el Hokage. El pelinegro sólo tuvo un pequeño tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

Esto activó todas las alarmas de seguridad en la cabeza de Hiruzen. El parecido sorprendente con Madara podía ser mera coincidencia, pero que su apellido sea Uchiha lo alarmaba bastante.

-De… de qué estás hablando… - Maldición. Recordó entonces que cuando Kushina vivía solía ser muy imprudente, algo que claramente heredó. Pero también admitía que era culpa suya por no decirle que de mantenga callada respecto a su apellido.

-Si, mira hasta tienes el logotipo de los Uchiha - comentó. Viendo que en su hombro portaba dicho emblema, algo que ya había visto anteriormente.

 _-Mierda –_ pensó. No podía decir que lo obtuvo de un ninja de la aldea porque hasta ahora él se presentó. Y tampoco que lo obtuvo de un combate, lo echarían de la aldea por atacar a uno de sus ninjas.

-Bueno – suspiró resignado. – Soy un Uchiha, pero no soy miembro del clan – aclaró, el Hokage simplemente soltó un resoplido. Volteó y caminó hasta su escritorio, sentándose en él.

-Supongo que quieres mi permiso para permanecer en la aldea –

-Si… Por favor – pidió.

-Claro – Encendió su pipa soltando varios anillos de humo - Kushina-chan, puedes retirarte. Tengo que hablar a solas con el muchacho – el Sarutobi sonrió. Había entrenado gran parte de su vida como ninja, y le era muy fácil entender las intenciones de los demás. El aura que emitía Naruto no era malintencionada. Y aunque no era sensor, era capaz de sentir todo el chakra que el muchacho emitía, y era mucho. La Uzumaki obedeció la orden y se fue de la habitación. – ANBU, ustedes también y por favor, sellen la habitación para que ningún sonido salga ni entre – los enmascarados ninjas asintieron, también retirándose.

-Ahora, toma asiento, por favor Naruto-san – pidió sin perder su cortesía con el crononauta.

Sin perder tiempo, nuestro protagonista se sentó en la silla al otro lado del líder de la aldea.

-Desde la fundación de la aldea, ningún Uchiha ha sido exiliado de la aldea. Exceptuando un caso – Soltó otros anillos de humo. Naruto sudó frío – Es raro que vengas afirmando ser un Uchiha, cuando afuera de la aldea es imposible. Incluso si fuera así, dudo que los miembro del clan hayan abandonado a un pequeño niño en el bosque… eso sería básicamente abandonar un par de sus preciosos ojos – la voz del Hokage sonaba fría. Algo que jamás se había imaginado en su vida.

-Y no soy un idiota, sé que pudiste haber obtenido esa ropa en algún combate – su voz cambió cuando volvió a hablar – Así que si tienes alguna prueba de que eres miembro de ése clan, muéstramela por favor –

-Antes de eso… - los ojos de Naruto se ensombrecieron – ¿Quién es ese que se exceptuó? – indagó. Sabiendo bien quién era esa persona.

-El único miembro de ése clan que ha sido exiliado fue, Madara Uchiha – Contestó, sabiendo que no había nada que ocultar – Pero él murió durante su batalla con el Primer Hokage –

-¿Revisaron su cuerpo? –

-No –

-¿Lo trajeron? –

-No –

-¿Entonces como saben que murió? –

-Durante su batalla utilizó un gran poder, gastó excesivamente su chakra y recibió los ataques enviados por el Shodaime Hokage. Era imposible que sobreviviera – Afirmó.

-Sin embargo jamás se aseguraron de que en realidad haya muerto – su mirada se alzó – Él sobrevivió, muy herido, pero lo hizo – los ojos de Hiruzen casi se salen de aquella noticia.

-Eso es imposible –

-No lo es para alguien que consiguió domar al Kyubi – Hiruzen se sorprendió. La mirada de Naruto de estrechó con dureza y miró hacia el suelo – Él… ése maldito… - sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus manos sangraban por la gran fuerza con la que sus uñas se enterraban en la palma. Alzó la mirada viendo a los ojos del Hokage - ¡Ése maldito era mi abuelo! – terminó poniéndose de pie. En su mirada se marcaba un gran odio, claramente dirigido hacia Madara Uchiha, odiaba incluso decir eso, pero si le servía tenía que decirlo; tres comas giraban furiosamente en sus globos oculares, teñidos de rojo. Estos rápidamente cambiaron su forma a uno conocido para Sarutobi.

- _¡Ese sharingan! –_ sus pupilas estaban dilatadas a más no poder, su frente sudaba frío. El sharingan que Naruto poseía era idéntico al de Madara antes de poseer el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

La respiración del Uchiha se tranquilizó cuando inhaló y exhaló con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones.

-Lo… siento… - se disculpó Naruto. Había recordado los momentos de la guerra que lo traumatizaron, entre ellos la muerte de su sensei, la de Neji, la de Tsunade, la de Shikamaru y la de otros varios de sus compañeros y amigos – Sólo recordé cosas… del pasado – cuando se hubo tranquilizado, sus ojos volvieron al ónix que tenían.

-No. Yo debo disculparme – admitió suspirando – Es cierto que jamás revisamos el cuerpo de Madara, pensamos que murió en el combate; tal vez por eso jamás imaginamos que llegaría a tener descendencia – miró a Naruto. Era cierto que se parecía demasiado al antiguo jefe Uchiha, ahora que sabía que tenía descendencia, el Consejo pediría exiliarlo, o podían obligarlo a que se case con herederas de clanes para renacer la sangre de los verdaderos líderes del clan Uchiha.

Qué hastioso era ser Hokage.

-Supongo que tengo que informar de esto al Consejo… la última Uzumaki fue secuestrada y su salvador fue un Uchiha… muy irónico – anunció sobándose la frente – Ven mañana a esta misma hora, quiero hacerte una prueba… si logras pasarla te ascenderé a un rango ninja… mientras tanto… bienvenido a Konoha –

Naruto sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida del lugar.

-Por cierto Hokage-sama – el pelinegro paró su paso – Preferiría no tener nada que ver con los Uchiha, es un favor que le pido, y gracias – terminó saliendo del lugar.

No recordaba la última vez que caminó con tranquilidad en su querida aldea.

La destrucción masiva que Pain había ocasionado durante su batalla, dejó a la aldea irreconocible. La posterior guerra había forzado a Naruto a alejarse de ella, al igual que a todos los ninjas de Konoha.

Ver su amada aldea completa, firme y gloriosa le hacía sentirse muy bien. Recordaba con nostalgia los días en donde salía de misión de la aldea, para después regresar a ésta. Feliz de cumplir su misión, cada vez estando más cerca de cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage algún día.

Las cabelleras masculinas del clan al que pertenecía, al igual que el de los hombres del pueblo le veían con algo de molestia, debido a la gran atención que las mujeres tomaban contra él.

No tenía casi nada de dinero en sus bolsillos, lo único que tenía era lo suficiente como para alquilar un cuarto únicamente por la noche, o para cenar algo decente.

Su estómago sonó en clara señal de hambruna. Sus prioridades estaban claras, sólo esperaba que el negocio del viejo Teuchi, existiera.

La gran Junta del Consejo se tenía que dar cada semana, o siempre que hubiera alguna emergencia que requiriera solucionarse.

El problema de este era claramente la sección civil, donde sólo las personas más poderosas socialmente y económicamente dentro de la aldea podían estar. Gente que sólo pensaba en llenarse el bolsillo con riquezas a costa del pueblo, algo que descaradamente hacían con su privilegiada posición.

Por otro lado, el consejo shinobi era ocupado por las prinicipales cabezas de los clanes con mayor poderío en la aldea. Finalmente, el Hokage, iba acompañado de sus propios consejeros, que tomaban sólo decisiones que eran "buenas para la aldea".

Sentándose con gran pereza en su lugar, el líder de la hoja suspiró con pesadez, para después comenzar su habla.

-Supongo que deben de estarse preguntando la razón de ésta "fugaz" junta... Siendo que la última fue hace dos días - muchos de los presentes asitieron, demostrando querer saber.

-Hace un par de años que nuestra aldea ha estado en gran tensión con Kumo, siendo que hace unos años que la guerra finalizó. Con ello vino su derrota - pausó, muchos integrantes del consejo se mostraban un tanto confusos por lo que el Hokage hablaba - Pero también vino algo que podía considerarse muy desafortunado. Pues ésta potencia, atacó junto a otras tres el territorio conocido como _Uzu no Kuni_ dejando una gran tragedia, la aniquilación completa de un poderoso clan aliado... El Uzumaki -

-Pero antes de que esto suceda, la heredera de aquel prestigioso clan; Uzumaki Kushina, llegó a Konoha, a sabiendas de un futuro ataque... - antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpir al Sandaime, éste prosiguió - Sin embargo, en la noche de ayer, se me informó sobre una desaparición... La de Uzumaki Kushina - Ésta noticia causó gran polémica entre los miembros de aquella junta, ya sabiendo a dónde se dirigía todo esto. Danzo, iba a interrumpir el diálogo de su ex compañero de equipo, más Hiruzen no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Ésta mañana, fui confirmado de que se trataba de un rapto, organizado por Kumo, con el fin de estudiar el raro chakra de Kushina - cerrando sus ojos soltó un cansado suspiro - Afortunadamente, antes de que esta misión de secuestro fuera dada como exitosa, un muchacho logró salvar a la joven Uzumaki -

-Éste joven, logró vencer a cuatro jonin de Kumo y rescatar a Kushina, trayéndola de nuevo a Konoha - cuando término aquella oración, las preguntas no tardaron en presentarse.

-¿Un muchacho? ¿Acaso ninja de nuestra aldea? - Un hombre de peinado parecido al de una piña habló. Su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado con un parche, y se podía notar una larga cicatriz debajo de éste.

En un principio, dudó sobre si decir quién fue el rescatista de su casi nieta. Sin embargo, su posición como Hokage le prohibía guardarse secretos de carácter público; tales como el salvador de la única heredera del clan Uzumaki.

-No... Éste muchacho no es miembro de la aldea, pero si es descendiente de un clan de éste lugar. Específicamente del Uchiha -

-¿Un miembro de mi clan? - cuestionó un sujeto de largo cabello negro. Ojos ónix, de gran y penetrante mirada. Se podía ver que le faltaba un brazo, el izquierdo, todo esto le daba una apariencia muy intimidante a primera vista.

-...Sí - afirmó desganado el Sarutobi.

-Es imposible, no hay registros de Uchiha exiliados, por lo tanto es imposible que venga de fuera de la aldea -

-Si... Realmente yo también dudé sobre la veracidad de sus palabras... Sin embargo, me mostró... Su sharingan - ante esto hubo varías reacciones, siendo la más predominante la incredulidad.

-Pero -

-Es imposible que se lo haya transplantado, pudo activar y desactivar aquellos ojos - el silencio reinaba - Éste muchacho, afirmó ser descendiente de... Uchiha Madara -

.

.

.

Para gran fortuna de nuestro ex rubio héroe, el ramen "Ichiraku's" había sido abierto desde años. Administrado únicamente por un más joven Teuchi, de unos 25-35 años.

-dame una orden especial - pidió amablemente. Teuchi asintió con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a preparar el pedido de Naruto.

Para incomodidad de este, muchas féminas que se paseaban por el lugar posaban sus ojos sobre él. Algo que claramente le molestaba.

Decidió perderse en sus propios pensamientos, divagando en lo que tenía que hacer estando en ésa época del tiempo; claramente no se sentaría a esperar a que las cosas se den, él evitaría todo lo que le sea posible. Aunque no sabía que su sola presencia ya había comenzado a cambiar cosas en el mundo shinobi.

-Aquí tiene, buen apetito - avisó Teuchi, sólo para seguir con sus típicas labores gastronómicas. Naruto estaba a punto de dar el primer sorbo de su comida cuando alguien le interrumpió.

-Hola - saludó aquella persona sentándose junto a él.

.

.

.

 **Al fiiiiiiin.**

 **Sé que es un capítulo muy corto y demasiado aburrido. Llegué a dormirme mientras escribía... Enserio**...

 **Pero creo que al menos era una señal de que no estaba muerto... No del todo al menos.**

 **En más de una ocasión llegué a pensar en abandonar el fic por falta de ideas, pero ver esos 100 seguidores y favoritos me dio el motivo suficiente para hacerlo. Además no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas.**

 **En otro tema...**

 **¿Quién creen que es la persona que saludó a Naruto?**

 **¿Qué creéis que sucederá con el consejo?**

 **Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Pokemon Shippuden Z** (siempre quise decir eso)

 **Nos vemos en una semana... O en dos años, o hasta que logré terminar el próximo cap.**


	4. Reto

**Reto**.

 _-Si lo que dices es cierto, deseo que así se haga, sólo así podré asegurarme -habló el manco líder del clan Uchiha. Hiruzen simplemente soltó un leve suspiro, pensando en quién escogería como sucesor... Ser el Hokage era un completo martirio._

 _Aunque dudó sobre si aceptar las peticiones del patriarca del clan del Sharingan, no pudo negarse, sabiendo que sólo así le dejarían en paz; los Uchiha podían ser muy insistentes cuando deseaban una cosa en específico._

 _-Muy bien - accedió. Ahora sólo debía hablar con Naruto... Sólo esperaba no tener que dar explicaciones de más._

-Hola - el cabello platinado de aquel hombre resaltaba con fuerza ahora que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Sus ojos ónix no eran lo más resaltante de su rostro, sino el hecho de que si tuviera puesta una máscara de media cara, sería completamente igual a Kakashi.

Esto sólo provocó que un ataque de nostalgia le atacara. Dolorosa y ahora inexistente nostalgia.

-Hola - saludó Naruto, correspondiendo el gesto del otro individuo. Después de eso iba a limitarse a comer simplemente. El muchacho de cabello plateado pidió su orden, para iniciar su conversación con el ex Uzumaki.

-Así que tú rescataste a Kushina - comentó. El pelingero no se inmutó, sabiendo que oyó su conversación con el Hokage dada en el medio día.

-Sí, por cierto... Mi nombre es Naruto - afirmó. Pensando que si estaría es aquel tiempo, debía de hacerse de aliados.

-Oh, disculpa mi descortesía - sonrió cerrando los ojos, en una característica forma de 'U'. Extrañamente... Nostálgico - Mi nombre es Sakumo, Hatake Sakumo - se presentó, aquél apellido solo hizo que la gran cantidad de dudas formadas en la cabeza del ex rubio fueran contestadas.

Era un legendario ninja, al menos en su línea original de tiempo...

Pero también... Era padre de su antiguo sensei...

-¿Hatake? Escuché un apellido como ese durante la guerra, decían que era un auténtico demomio en el campo de batalla - obviamente mintió, no estuvo en la guerra, sin embargo si había leído y escuchado de la gran fiereza del 'Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja'. Debía hacer de ésta persona un aliado y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, Kakashi era apenas un mocoso de apena años de edad. Esperaba que el vicio de tener máscara no lo tuviera desde pequeñajo, sería un auténtico colmo de colmo.

-¿Enserio? - el rostro apenado del Hatake era un tanto parecido a las pocas veces que vio a su sensei nervioso o apenado. Eso pensaba, al menos si lo hubiera visto sin su máscara alguna vez - Supongo que los rumores suelen exagerar -

¿Ohh, eres tú? Debes ser muy fuerte - con cada oración terminaba, sorbía un poco de su delicioso ramen.

-Bueno, es algo que me gustaría ser... - de repente, la mirada de Sakumo bajó, en signo de tristeza. Pero volvió a subirla, con una muy buena sonrisa, falsa. - Pero me gustaría saber más del salvador de mi ingenua estudiante -

\- ¿Estudiante? -

-Si, estoy hablando de Kushina -

Esto le cayó inesperadamente al Uchiha. Sabía que el sensei de su ex padre fue Jiraya, pero jamás supo cuál fue el de su madre.

-Oh... Bueno - pensaba en alguna excusa, su cerebro trabajaba tan rápido que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento - realmente no tengo mucho que decir, en realidad sólo estaba caminando tranquilamente en la madrugada cuando me encontré con un par de caebello rojos... Eso es todo, nunca fue mi intención salvarle... Sinceramente -

-Aquí tiene, espero que lo disfrute - la voz de Teuchi sirviendo un tazón con fideos sacó de su plática al par de shinobis. Ambos sólo siguieron comiendo.

-Ya veo... Aún así te lo agradezco mucho -

-No hay problema -

-Por cierto... Ese vestuario, ¿eres del Clan Uchiha? - preguntó. Curioso por la apariencia tan similar a las del clan del sharingan.

Naruto bajó ésta vez la mirada. Un tanto molesto por ser relacionado con la familia responsable de la cuarta guerra y la muerte de muchos de sus compañeros de batalla.

Inmediatamente, Sakumo se dio cuenta de su imprudencia. Estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas, hasta que Naruto habló.

-Lamentablemente... Sí - el pelinegro se limitaba a comer con lentitud su plato - Aunque sólo sea en el apellido, yo vengo de afuera de la aldea - confesó.

- _Lamentablemente... -_ aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Sakumo. Que conocía muy bien a los miembros del clan; sabiendo que se creían dioses solos por sus ojos - Afue... -

-¡Sensei, Naruto-san! - una pequeñaja muy desarrollada apareció de la nada ante los individuos mencionados. Interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos.

-Oh, Kushina, hola - devolvió el saludo su maestro ninja mientras que Naruto seguía comiendo aunque había respondido en ub débil susurro a su saludo.

-Sensei, ¿me invitará uno? -

-Jaja, ¿pero qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro! Siéntate y pídele uno a Teuchi-san, yo invito - dándole un banco para que se pudiese sentar a su izuierda, Kushina se acomodó y pidió una orden gigante al encargado del puesto.

Sakumo y Naruto agradecieron mentalmente la interrupción de la pelirroja, pues el platinado notó que incomodó al pelinegro con su tema. Y el pelinegro temía volver a reaccionar como con el Hokage, con toda la furia desprendida en sus ojos.

-Por cierto Naruto-san ¿No tienes lugar para hospedarte? - cambiar de tema era más fácil ahora. Naruto sólo negó con la boca llena de fídeos, sacándole una gota de sudor en la nuca a Sakumo.

-En realidad no tengo nada, sólo lo suficiente para comer - señaló la gran pila de tazones que habían a su derecha. Calculaba unos diez u once platos, esto sólo puso más nervioso al Hatake que se preguntaba una sola cosa.

 _-¿Cuándo fue que ordenó todo eso? -_ éste muchacho era un Uchiha verdaderamente extraño - Asumo entonces que no tienes donde pasar la noche - El pelinegro asintió, mientras sorbía fídeo por fídeo su ramen a una velocidad muy alta; tanto que Kushina observaba aquello como si de una mística habilidad se tratase - ¿Entonces porqué no te quedas en mi departamento? Es bastante espacioso, y sería una forma de agradecerte por lo de Kushina -

-¿Enserio? - Sakumo asintió, con una leve sonrisa - Muy bien, gracias -

-Oe Sensei, ¿acaso no tiene que ir a ver a Kakashi-chan? - aquella noticia hizo sudar frío a Sakumo. Dejando un par de monedas y billetes en el mostrador, salió corriendo del lugar con prisa. Como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Joder... Ni siquiera me dijo dónde vivía - levantándose de su banca, sacó todo el el dinero que sobraba y se lo dejó a Teuchi. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Kushina lo detuvo del brazo.

-Naruto-san... - llamando la atención del mencionado éste volteó a ver a la que en una ocasión fue su madre - Si... Si lo deseas puedes... Puedes quedarte en mi... Departamento, si lo deseas... Sería mi forma de agradecerte - hablar era algo muy normal en ella. Alguien testaruda y muy habladora, pero decir esas palabras le era muy difícil, principalmente por los nervios que sentía. Pero aún así no se notaba, pues era muy buena fingiendo. No por nada era la bromista número uno de la aldea.

-Uh - poniendo cara de palo, típica en su juventud, no sabía que contestar; para él, que no sabía el sentir de la pelirroja, el inocente y despreocupado tono de su voz era algo raro... Para él.

-Si, pasar la noche en mi departamento - por alguba extraña razón, el nerviosismo de Kushina, había acabado.

-Bueno, en realidad si sólo es dormir no creo que haya problema alguno... -

-¡¿Enserio?! - preguntó extasiada. Su nerviosismo había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento de seguridad.

-Si... Pero todavía quiero conocer la aldea ¿Te importaría ir a verme al parque central más en la noche? Te estaré esperando - asegurando, partió de aquél puesto de ramen con la misión de ver con profundidad su aldea natal.

-Muy bien - asintió la bella pre adolescente, para después seguir devorando su plato de fídeos.

...

Caminaba con clara parsimonia por el pueblo, parándose a contemplar algunos lugares que en su tiempo no existían o fueron destruidos posteriormente. Se maravillaba con todo lo que veía, después de todo, amaba a su aldea.

Observaba su ropa, debía buscar un cambio, algo que le haga parecerse más a él que a otra persona. Después de todo, en el fondo seguía siendo Uzumaki Naruto.

Tan perdido estaba en sus divagaciones que no se tomó la molestia de ver su camino, chocando contra un cuerpo en movimiento. La persona poseedora de aquel cuerpo cayó al suelo, mientras Naruto sólo retrocedía lentamente.

Cuando dejó de rerroceder, dirigió su mano hacía la persona con la intención de ayudarla...

Gran sorpresa se dio cuando la vio...

.

.

.

Naruto esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Kushina al lugar acordado, cansado.

El agotador viaje en el tiempo era algo que no quisiera jamás repetir, y ya hasta en la idea suicidarse para no volver a vivir una segunda vez pasaba por su cabeza; pero no, el era el elegido. Peleó una guerra, perdió muchos nakamas pero ahora ahí estaba, debía de aprovechar ésta segunda oportunidad.

-Naruto-san, buenas noches - saludó Kushina. Apareciendo junto a él - se está haciendo tarde. Creo que será mejor ir directamente a mi departamento y dormir, ¿El abuelo no te pidió que vayas mañana a ver... - antes de terminar de hablar, se calló la boca poniendo ambad manos en sus labios.

Naruto estaba atónito, pues la pre adolescente había revelado indirectamente que escuchó su conversación con el Hokage.

-¿Escuchaste nuestra plática? - preguntó. Queriendo saber hasta donde fue que escuchó la muchacha.

-Si - respondió apenada.

-¿Cuánto fue lo que escuchaste? -

-Hasta... Hasta lo de U...Uchiha Madara - esto sólo aumentó las preocupaciones de Naruto, pues sabía que Kushina al poseer al Kyubi, probablemente desarrolle temor u odio hacía él. Descendiente de uno de los únicos humanos capaces de controlar a una bestia con cola.

-También eso... Yo... -

-¡Lo siento! - se disculpó, escuchó desde el inico hasta la parte de Uchiha Madara. Se sentía culpable de haber oído eso, pues el tono de voz con el que Naruto se refirió a su abuelo era de ira.

-Pero -

-Sé que tu abuelo fue una persona muy, muy mala... Pero tú no lo eres ¿Cierto? Tú me ayudaste sin conocerme - ahí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de dónde sacó gran parte de su personalidad. Aunque ya no era su madre, seguía apreciando la inocencia de esta.

-Gracias... -

-No importa, vámonos, ya es tarde - Naruto se levantó de su banca, encaminándose con la pelirroja a su departamente para dormir. Mañana tendría probablemente una dura prueba y si quería pasarla debía descansar debidamente.

-Por cierto Kushina, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

-Si... ¿Qué cosa? -

-La habitación dónde el anciano y yo hablábamos estaba sellada para que ningún sonido saliera - Kushina reaccionó dando un pequeño saltito.

-Ehh... Bu...bueno... Sé un poco de fuinjutsu - aunque lo dijo en un susurro, Naruto fue completamente capaz de escucharlo.

.

.

.

En la guerra, dormir era lo último en lo que un ninja pensaba, durando casi dos años, Naruto en muy pocas ocasiones pudo descansar sin el temor a no despertar el día siguiente.

Casi nada... No recordaba casi nada.

Pero y, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, su cuerpo necesitaba de un merecido descanso.

Tras despertarse en la mañana, aunque un poco adolorido que dormir en el suelo, su cuerpo ya había recibido un poco de su descanso.

Había rechazado dormir en la única cama del departamento de la desarrollada pelirroja, no importándole dormir en el piso, y aunque fue un poco incómodo, logró descansar y dormir bajo techo, sin tener que permancer alerta. Algo que sinceramente ya había olvidado.

Caminando directo al bosque, iba acompañado del Hokage y de Sakumo, quien perdía disculpas por su repentino escape del lugar.

-Ya te dije, Sakumo-san; no importa, tu hijo debe ser tu mayor prioridad - aunque ni Sakumo ni Kushina le dijeron acerca de un hijo, el Hataka pensó que Naruto dedujo quién era Kakashi - Por cierto, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? - está vez se dirigió ante el Hokage de la aldea. Sólo recibiendo un suspiro y una frase.

-Sé paciente -

Así siguieron caminando por varios minutos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento. Si embargo, lo más resaltante era que en ese lugar, una gran cantidad de ninjas se presentaban.

Aunque todos o la gran mayoría eran del clan Uchiha.

En el centro, se encontraban cuatro personas; un hombre mayor de largo cabello negro, dura y pentrante miradas de ojos negros y sin su brazo izquierdo. Vestido con un kimonl negro con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

A su derecha, una bella muchacha de unos 16-17 años de edad. Cabello negro hasta la cintura y mirada aburrida. Un exuberante pecho, copa D y cintura estrecha, terminando en un firme trasero, aunque era difícil verla desde el ángulo de Naruto. Ataviada de una blusa-kimono de combate negro, ceñido a su cintura con un cinturón blanco y un pantalón negro que se pegaba a sus piernas.

Y por alguna perturbadora razón, sus bellas y delicadas facciones le recordaron por un momento a Sasuke. Especialmente por la forma de sus ojos y rostro.

A su izquierda del patriarca, un hombre mayor de cabello corto, parecido al corte militar. Oscuros y siniestros ojos negros y una gran cicatriz que comenzaba en la comisura izquierda de sus labios y terminaba en la parte baja del mentón. Equipado con el uniforme ninja: chaleco, pantalón y sandalias.

Finalmente, otro muchacho de cabello negro hasta el cuello, ojos negros que mostraban una gran ambición y sonrisa confiada se presentaba. Vistiendo el típico traje ninja de la Hoja.

-Los estábamos esperando, Hiruzen, Naruto-san - esto sorprendió por mucho al pelinegro; el favor que le pidió al Hokage había sido ignorado, y tal parecía que lo reveló en la junta de consejo.

Aún así no estaba molesto, pues sabía que como Hokage, había cosas que no podía guardarse para si mismo. Pero, esperaba no tener nada que ver con el clan del hombre que más odiaba en el mundo.

-Naruto-kun - el Sarutobi le habló - Durante la junta, mencioné sobre ti. Lo siento -

-No se preocupe, anciano -

-Pero con el fin de que éstas personas te dejen en paz me pidieron un duelo; si ganas tú tendrás la oportunidad de exigir el puesto de patriarca o de enmanciparte completamente de alguna situación con los Uchiha. Esto también servirá como tu desafío, para probar que rango ninja te otorgaré, así que por favor, camina hacía el frente -

Naruto asintió, dando unos cuantos pasoso, quedando a una distancia considerable de los Uchiha.

-Bien, supongo que Hiruzen debió de contarte por qué estás aquí - al igual que el crononauta, dio un paso hacía adelante. Obteniendo una simple y corta respuesta de Naruto.

-Si -

-Ni nombre es Seishiro Uchiha, segundo líder del clan desde el exilio de Uchiha Madara, tu abuelo - muchos de los ninjas presentes quedaron atónitos ante tal revelación, especialmente los más ancianos que sudaban de sólo ver el extremo parecido que Naruto compartía con el líder original del clan Uchiha.

-¡E...es nieto d...del demonio! -

-¡¿la sangre de ese maldito aún continúa viva?! -

-¡Ma...Madara! -

-¡E... Eso es i...im...imposible! -

-¡Si! ¡Madara murió durante su combate con Hashirama Senju! -.

-¡S...si! -

-¡Es un impostor! -

Los murmullos no tardaron en presentarse, algunos con claro temor y otros con temor pero que escondían gritando que era un impostor.

Naruto y Seishiro de limitaban a ignorarlos, aunque el patriarca notaba que Naruto estaba hartándose de los cuchicheos de la gente.

-Silencio - gritó con furia. Seishiro sudó frío al ver que por un momento, el sharingan de Naruto se activaba...

Era idéntico al de Madara antes de implantarse el de su hermano...

La gente se calló ante el exigente grito de furia de Naruto. Claramente irritado de ser relacionado con aquel despreciable hombre.

-Tú - le habló sin respeto alguno al líder del sharingan. Aunque nadie se atrevió a corregirlo - Dime quién será mi contrincante, tengo un asunto que atender -

-¡Es Uchiha-sama para ti, impostor! - bueno, casi nadie. La persona que le reclamó era el muchacho al lado del espeluznante hombre de la cicatriz. Naruto sólo dirigió su mirada hacia él, quién sonreía con clara altanería.

-¿Qué éstas haciendo Fugaku? - cuestionó la bella muchacha junto al patriarca, que claramente dirigía toda su atención hacía Naruto.

-Seishiro-sama, déjeme ser yo quién peleé contra él - pidió con confianza el muchacho.

-Desde el inicio ésa fue mi intención, sólo así comprobaré si eres digno de casarte con mi hija -

-Verá que soy más que digno de hacerlo - aseguró sin titubeo alguno en su voz.

-No me importa - dirigió su mirada hacia el joven crononauta - Naruto-san, Fugaku, el joven a mi lado, será tu oponente ¿Tienes alguna objeción? -

- _¿Fugaku?.. Ése maldito es el padre de Sasuke, y también la persona que me maltrataba de niño... Pero sobre todo, el mayor ocasionante del golpe de estado... Supongo que eliminar unad molestias antes no sería nada malo -_ Naruto nunca fue una persona de caracter vengativo, pero ése hombre sería una de las tantas raíces futuras que desembocarían la guerra.

-No... Ninguna -

.

.

.

 **Hoooola, a qué no esperaban que terminara tan rápido este capítulo...**

 **La verdad es que estaba despidiéndome por quincuagésima vez de Xvideos cuando ¡Boom nena! Epifanía salvaje se presenta... Den su opinión ¿fue más interesante que el anterior? A mi me gustó mucho cómo quedó... Claro con un error por aquí y por allá.**

 **Nadie, pero nadie fue capaz de predecir que sería Sakumo, ¡Sakumo! No Mikoto ni Kushina... Aunque la primera ya apareció y no tuvo mucha participación, el próximo cap será la batalla de Naruto Vs. Fugaku... Ya estoy impaciente por escribir la paliza que se llevará**...

 **Por cierto, ¿con quién creen que se encontró Naruto mientras divagaba por la aldea? Pista: no es ni Kushina ni Mikoto... Tampoco un hombre y será parte de una próxima y pequeña saga... ¡Y del harem!**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	5. Venganza

**Venganza**

Fugaku Uchiha era el estereotipo perfecto de un Uchiha promedio; arrogante, presumido y muy frío, pero algo que éste muchacho heredó en su máximo esplendor, era el rencor.

Fugaku fue alguien muy rencoroso, hasta el punto de querer organizar una guerra sólo para vengarse de algo, o alguien.

Odiaba que alguien éste por encima suyo más que nadie; detestaba eso. Por eso toda su vida se esmeró entrenando para poder cumplir con sus ambiciones.

Su sharingan era de los más fuertes entre su clan y por si fuera poco, era uno de los mejores estrategas. Siempre planeaba sus ataques de la manera más fría.

Pero ésta vez no lo haría; la persona que hara unos minutos fue elegido como su oponente le daría muchos problemas en el futuro...

Lo presentía...

Al ser hijo del Comandante de Policía, y también ser uno de los miembros jóvenes más fuertes era el que mayor probabilidad tenía de casarse con la bella hija de Seishiro Uchiha. Una de las muchachas más deseadas en la aldea.

Después de eso, él no sólo tendría a una hermosa y sensual esposa trofeo, también sería el líder del poderoso clan Uchiha.

Tras eso, usaría su influencia como patriarca del sharingan para convertirse en Hokage, en su mente al menos; y, con ése poder, podría tomar Konoha bajo el mandato Uchiha y posterioremente, las Naciones Elementales.

Pero si lo que decía el muchacho en frente de él, era cierto, al ser el único descendiente de la rama principal de los Uchiha, podría reclamar el puesto de líder. Y con ello todas sus posibilidades de dominio se esfumarían.

Debía vencerlo...

Para cumplir sus ambiciones...

...

-¿Listos? - la razón por la que Sakumo fue con ellos era claramente la de ser el referí de combate - Matar está permitido, pero si se puede evitar... Hagánlo, limpiar sangre es muy difícil - comentó con la intención de romper aquella desagradable tensión formada en el ambiente. Aunque nadie rió.

-...Pueden comenzar - y con un remolino, desapareció del lugar.

La tensión era una sensación no palpable, es decir, no era un objeto físico y por lo tanto era intocable.

Pero la tensión que se sentía en el campo de entrenamiento era tanta, que pareciera que se cortaría hasta con el filo más mellado de un kunai.

Mikoto observaba con atención al joven viajero de cabello negro. Curiosa.

Seishiro esperaba que Fugaku perdiera; no le agradaba la idea de que un idiota con ansias de poder se casara con su hija y tomara las riendas del Clan.

El sujeto de la cicatriz se mantenía a la expectativa, no importándole el muchacho, sabía que su hijo barrería el suelo con él.

Ambos, Fugaku y Naruto estaban frente a frente en el campo de batalla, separados por unos cuantos metros de distancia.

El hijo del comandante en jefe de policia sonreía altaneramente. Naruto le observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Fugaku desapareció de su lugar. Para aparecer a velocidad sorprendente detrás de Naruto, con un kunai girando en su dedo índice, para posteriormente detener el filo inverso a su dedo pulgar. Con la intención de apuñalar a Naruto.

Éste no intentó esquivarlo, sólo sacó su propio kunai con el que se defendió del ataque. Cuando las hojas de los cuchillos se encontraron, el sonido metálico se presentó y empezó una lucha de forcejeo entre ambos shinobis.

Teniendo Naruto más fuerza física no le fue para nada difícil empujar a Fugaku hacía atrás; sus pies se arrastraban, siendo la fricción incapaz de pararlo. Hasta que clavó su kunai en el suelo fue capaz de detenerse.

- _¡Pero qué fuerza más aterradora! -_ pensó Fugaku, un tanto agitado por el empujón.

Soltando un suspiro, Fugaku se levantó del suelo, sonriendo con su característica altanería.

Empezó a hacer una serie de sellos muy conocidos para Naruto, después de todo se trató del primer jutsu elemental que presenció y el jutsu insignia del clan.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! - inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, posteriormente exhalándola con fuerza mediante sus labios. Una gran esfera de fuego, de una altura aproximada a una casa de 6 metros de altura y 8 de ancho se dirigió hacia Naruto.

Naruto tuvo la intención de esquivar el ataque enviado por su contrincante, más un extraño dolor de cabeza le tomó desprevenido. Y, como si su consciente se desconectara de su cuerpo, realizó una serie de sellos manuales.

-...¡Esa técnica!... - los ojos desorbitados de Hiruzen observaban con asombro y temor uno de los jutsus más famosos de Madara Uchiha,

-...Goka Messhitsu*!

El gran torrente ígneo salió desde los labios del pelinegro crononauta. El gran tamaño sólo podía ser comparado con un gigantesco tsunami de fuego. Literalmente, un mar de fuego.

El ataque enviado por Fugaku fue, literalmente, engullido por el de su contrincante.

Ante el gigantesco mar de llamas, Fugaku sólo pudo hacer un jusu de sustitución, para evitar ser rozado por el ataque de Naruto. Lo mismo sucedió para las personas que espectaban esto, los cuales serían tragados si no se quitaban.

Después de quitarse del camino, los miembros del clan Uchiha sólo podían observar con respeto la gran destrucción ocasionada la técnica del viajero temporal.

El bosque, donde fue dirigida la ola de llamas quedó básicamente desintegrado. Quedando algunas llamas y el negro de la ceniza, junto al crocante sonido de la madera incendiada.

Nadie se atrevió a decir alguna palabra; estaban demasiado conmocionados para eso. Incluso Naruto mostró incredulidad ante eso.

- _¡Ese jutsu... No es mío!_

Sin embargo, y para nueva credulidad de cada espectador, un jutsu de esa categoría y tal magnitud requería increíbles cantidades de chakra. Fugaku jadeaba por utilizar más chakra de lo usual con su ataque, y también debido a la técnica de sustitución que utilizó para escapar del rango del _Goka Messhitsu_ de Naruto. Pero Naruto se mantenía sereno y muy tranquilo, como si no hubiera gastado nada de energía aquel ataque. Después de todo, aún conservaba todo el chakra de Kurama, y parecía que sd había acoplado a sus reservas de energía.

Literalmente, era un monstruo dd chakra.

Fugaku tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos, para posterioremente encontrarse arriba de Naruto. Con un par de kunai's con sellos explosivos en ellos.

 **¡PUUM!**

El primero de ellos fue arrojado con gran precisión sobre su cabeza, con la intención de hacer la bomba estallar en su rostro.

Naruto fue más rápido que el kunai y lo evitó saltando hacía atrás; Fugaku predijo esto y lanzó el segundo, explotando justo cuando Naruto aterrizó en el suelo.

Para sorpresa de todos aquel Naruto estalló en una nube de humo, revelando que era un clon de sombras.

Cuando Fugaku tocó tierra, su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente a un par de shurinken aventados hacía él. Cogiéndolos con los dedos de su mano derecha.

Detrás de estos una bola de energía azul se dirigió a él; su color azul era combinado con un tono blanco, y a su alrededor un trío de aspas giraban furiosamente. Dirigida con una sorprendente velocidad, pues en cuestión segundos, acortó más de seis metros de distancia.

-¡Futon: Rasen Shurinken!

Fugaku no pudo evitar aquella rápida técnica de viento.

Una vez entró en contacto con su cuerpo, un agudo dolor le rodeó; como si mil agujas fueran clavadas a cada célula de su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor inmenso.

-¡Ahhhh...

Cada espectador veía con terror lo que esa técnica podía hacer; aunque las sorpresas no terminaron, pues Naruto reveló poder utilizar dos elementos...

La batalla había terminado, con Fugaku muerto. E incredulidad del público.

.

.

.

-Hasta la próxima, Naruto-san - se despidió Seishiro Uchiha, haciendo una leve reverencia al aludido. Después se retiró de la oficina del Hokage.

Después de que la prueba terminó, con un Naruto vencedor, cada quien regresó a sus labores diarias. Aunque claro, Seishiro cumplió su palabra, dándole la oportunidad de reclamar su título como jefe del clan.

Naruto simplemente se negó, dejando en claro que no quería tener relación alguna con el clan. Además, siendo el líde tendría menos tiempo de hacer cambios que mejoren la línea temporal.

Seishiro aceptó su decisión, no sin antes recordarle que podría reclamar el título siempre que quiera.

-Uf - un par de anillos humenates salieron de la boca de Sarutobi, que fumaba con tranquilidad su pipa. Aunque por dentro sea un manojo de nervios. Estaba firmando un par de documentos de defunción.

-...Lo siento, Hokage-sama - se disculpó Naruto, probablemente por el asesinato de Fugaku Uchiha, hijo del Comandante en Jefe de la Policia de Konoha. Aunque no lamentaba matar a ése sujeto.

-Tranquilo... No estaba prohibido ese acto... Tan sólo es... Muy sorprendente... - suspiró, soltando otro par de anillos de humo de sus labios. - pero el cuerpo... No fue hallado, es tan extraño - abrió su cajón. Sacó una bandana ninja y se la entregó a Naruto - Por el momento... Felicidades, eres un ninja de Konoha, tu rango es Jounin -

-Gracias - aceptó la banda. Feliz internamente de no tener que pasar lo mismo que los gennin. Nadie sabía que pasaría si tenía que pasar nuevamente por el examen chunnin.

-Tomate la tarde de hoy y el día entero de mañana, descansa... Pasado mañaa empezarán tus labores

-Si...

Asintió, retirándose del lugar.

.

.

.

Disfrutaba sentir el aroma que su amado pueblo emitía. Era reconfortante, como si llegarás a casa después de un largo viaje y sabías que tu madre te esperaba con una tradicional.

Empezó a caminar por el pueblo, para al parque principal. Tras buscar en el lugar, encontró a la persona que quería ver.

De cabello negro con tintes morados que le llegaba hasta la base del cuello, es decir, tocaban con sus hombros. De piel envidiablemente blanca, casi pareciendo nieve y de escultural cuerpo; con unos grandes, pero sin llegar a exagerar y largas piernas, que adornaban a un firme y redondo trasero.

Esta muchacha era una total belleza, que irradiaba una pura alma.

Recordando cuando la conoció el día anterior.

...

 **Flashback**

...

 _Estaba llorando..._

 _Después de chocar accidentalmente con aquella muchachada se dio cuenta de algo..._

 _Lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro y una mueca de tristeza asomaba en sus rosados labios..._

 _-¡O...oye... E...enserio l...lo la...lamento! - Naruto intentaba hacer que deje de llorar, pero no lo lograba. La muchacha sólo continuó con su llanto mientras acurrucaba sus piernas en su rostro, tratando de taparlo._

 _-No puedo creer que haga eso con una chica tan linda_

 _-De seguro es sólo un casanova que cree que puede ligar con cualquier mujer... Pobre chica_

 _Aquella peculiar situación en la que la chica lloraba tapando su rostro era vista por los transeúntes del lugar. Que rumoreaban todo tipo de cosas._

 _-Oye chica... Lamento si te empuje, te hice llorar... Fue un accidente -_

 _Se agachó hasta quedarse a su altura y la miró._

 _-...Enserio_

 _La voz de Naruto era tranquila, pero la muchacha seguía lagrimeando._

 _Naruto le acarició su cabello, se sentía muy suave._

 _-Si quieres puedo... Bueno... Estoy corto de dinero... Pero puedo hacer algo para compensar esto... Enserio_

 _La gente que pasaba por el lugar sólo podían decir unas palabras para nada agradables para el ex rubio._

 _Pero no había reacción._

 _Tomó una de las manos sobre sus rodillas y la colocó en el suelo, hizo lo mismo con la otra._

 _Lentamente bajos sus piernas hasta poder contemplar su rostro._

 _Sus hermosas facciones eran dignas de una princesa. Aunque su frente era tapada por su banda ninja eso no lo quitaba lo bella que era._

 _Aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados._

 _-... Oye, si tanto te lastimé puedo llevarte al hospital_

 _-No... Fuiste tú - susurró muy débil abriendo sus ojos. Naruto fue incapaz de escucharla._

 _Naruto contuvo la respiración cuando se encontró con esa mirada._

 _Ojos perlas..._

 _Solo existía un clan con ésas características._

 _Las manos de Naruto se dirigieron a sus párpados y limpiaron sus lágrimas, aunque los sollozos seguían._

 _-Oye, enserio , si gustas puedo llevarte a tu casa - Naruto seguía insistiendo - No me gusta que las chicas lloren... Y menos por mi culpa_

 _-No fuiste tú... El que me hizo llorar - esta vez si fue más audible su comentario._

 _-¿Ah? -_

 _-Yo... Solo estaba triste... - su mirada se aligeró mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Falsa - Ya estou bien, así que no te preocupes. Desconocido -_

 _Naruto era un experto detectando estados de ánimo, aunque ya no podía saber las intenciones de los demás, era capaz de saber cómo se sentían._

 _-Entonces... ¿Por qué llorabas? -_

 _-Eso... No es de tu incumbencia - respondió desviando la mirada, incómoda. Aún con un leve rastro de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, le extendió su mano - ¿No me ayudarás? -_

 _Naruto tomó su mano y la levantó._

 _-Lamento chocar contigo.. Desconocido-san - comentó mientas limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro - Me llamo... Na...Natsumi Hyuga - se presentó._

 _-No... Yo no estaba prestando atención, es mi culpa - alegó - mi nombre es... Naruto... Sólo Naruto y enserio... Lamento si te hice llorar -_

 _-Ya... Enserio, no fue tu culpa_

 _-Pero._

 _-Tranquilo sólo estaba triste..._

 _Naruto no tuvo más que aceptar esta respuesta._

 _-Por cierto.. ¿Por qué estabas distraído? - preguntó. Parecía que el lloriqueo de hace unos minutos era solamente una actuación._

 _-Yo... Estaba conociendo la aldea_

 _-Oh... ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo? - Naruto sólo asintió. Nadie debía saber que era un viajero del tiempo._

 _-Si gustas puedo enseñártelo... Así compensaría el mal momento de hace unos minutos - Natsumi ofreció su ayuda. Parecía querer olvidar todo lo que sucedió._

 _-¿Enserio? - Era extraño que Natsumi no desconfiara de él. Era un completo extraño, además el unifore que llevaba le delataba como un Uchiha, y él sabía que los Hyuga tenían una mala relación con ése clan._

 _-Si, entonces ¿Qué dices? -_

 _-Claro - aceptó, queriendo conocer más sobre su aldea e incluso, para descubrir todo lo que afectaba a sus compañeros en el futuro. Sin saber que su sola presencia, ya cambió el rumbo de la historia._

 _Después de conocerse mejor, Naruto descubrió que a Natsumi le fascinaban los niños. Le fascinaba caminar y sobre todo, le encantaba comprar._

 _La muchcacha le llevó a varios lugares, tiendas, parques, calles, en fin, le enseñó casi toda la aldea de pies a cabeza._

 _-Vaya, Naruto-san... el sol ya se está colocando, no tienes que ir a descansar - señaló la muchacha de cabello negro con tintes morados. El sol se ocultaba como siempre, y las nubes pintadas de un hermoso naranja decoraban el cielo que se oscurecía a cada segundo._

 _-Bueno, muchas gracias por este recorrido de hoy... Me gustaría saber cómo agradecértelo -_

 _-Fufu, no te preocupes - el estado de ánimo de esta joven cambió mucho en un par de horas, ya no había rastro alguno de lágrimas en su bella cara._

 _-Enserio, insisto... ¿Qué tal si te invitó a comer mañana? -_

 _-Oh, ya estás de casanova y con una desconocida - la muchacha fingía un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-Oye, ens..._

 _-Está bien Naruto-san... Acepto tu invitación -_

 _El lugar donde se conocieron era un pequeño puente, ahí mismo fue donde se despidieron aquellos dos jóvenes._

 _-Hasta mañana... - ambos se despidieron, Naruto sólo observaba el camino que seguía Natsumi, poniéndose una nueva meta en ése lugar; saber porqué lloraba la chica, si el clan en el que estaba tenía y que ver, y lo suponía... Haría algo, porque a sus amigos, nadie les hacía sufrir._

...

 **Fin Flashback**

En un lugar desconocido, parecido a un bosque, no, era un bosque pero éste era oscuro, mucho y la humedad era incómoda. Un joven hombre respiraba con dificultad en el lugar, su desordenado cabello negro y la gran cantidad de raspones en su cuerpo indicaban que había tenido una dura batalla.

-Joder... Ese maldito... Juro que me vengaré por esta humillación

Sus dos ojos se abrieron, pero uno de ellos, el izquierdo estaba pintado de blanco y después se cerró forzozamente.

 **¡Hola! He decidido volver a actualizar rápido... Bueno no tanto.**

 **Con este capitulo doy fin al inicio, como pueden ver, los que leen en inglés este fic se parece a 'Die Another Day' de NeonZangetsu. Así que a partir de ahora, las ideas serán mías aunque claro, con una que otra referencia a ese fic.**

 **Pienso que la batalla fue... Extraña y muy rápida, como dije, no soy muy bueno narrando combates y es que a mi mente llega una escena, pero lo complicado es escribirla para que se entienda, he visto muchos escritores que escriben y sólo ellos entienden e imaginan su batalla, pero yo quiero que todos la logren 'visualizar'.**

 **Agradecería que me comentaran que les pareció el combate.**

 **También quiero decir que el antagonista principal de este fic será nada más y nada menos que... Bueno, eso todos ya lo deben saber**...

 **En otro tema, sólo tres personas adivinaron, Abel259, LordKrat y CRZYpaladin, ¡Un saludo!**

 **El próximo cap será más... Esperenlo ;).**

 **Un saludo.**


	6. Primer cambio temporal

**Primer Cambio Temporal**

.

.

.

El sol se anunciaba con gran fuerza en la cima del monte Hokage. Los tres rostros de los que entonces han formado parte de la historia de la aldea como 'El Dios Shinobi', se iluminaban con la cálida luz solar.

Naruto se levantaba de otro día de descanso, hoy empezaban sus labores como Shinobi activo de la aldea y debía actuar como tal.

Tras derrotar a Fugaku el día anterior al de ayer, el Sandaime Hokage le colocó en un recinto exclusivamente para Shinobi de la aldea.

Revisó su ropero esperando encontrar algo de ropa, pues una simple muda no ayudaba, pues a cada rato tenía que lavarla de nueva cuenta.

Solo habían uniformes.

Naruto suspiró mientras se colocaba la camisa de color azul y después los pantalones, tras terminar se puso las sandalias y antes de salir, el chaleco táctico era puesto es su pecho.

Ahora parecía de verdad un ninja de Konoha, su banda ninja que habitualmente le cubría la frente, era amarrada en su brazo izquierdo.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta para ir con el Hokage se encontró con…

-Buenos días Naruto-san…

-¡Hola Naruto-san! –

Encontrarse a Natsumi junto a Kushina era muy raro para él, aunque sólo había estado dos días ahí, vio perfectamente que Natsumi siendo madre de Hinata, tenía una personalidad completamente diferente a la tímida de su hija, aunque si era un poco 'Tsundere'.

Para Naruto, el día daba para largo…

…

 **Flashback**

…

 _Natsumi sonreía. Su vista era dirigida hacia Naruto, el cual poseía una simple camisa negra de manga corta y unos pantalones del mismo color._

 _Había pasado un día desde que conoció Naruto._

 _Cuando se enteró de parte de la misma Kushina de su secuestro, Natsumi no podía estar más que agradecida a el muchacho, aunque no lo conociera._

 _La primera vez que lo vio, pensó que estaba soñando, pues la misma persona que había rescatado a su pre adolescente amiga, estaba frente a él._

 _No pudo negar que era muy bien parecido, su largo cabello negro y su piel bronceada le daban un aspecto de chico malo, aunque no emitía ninguna sensación que se considerase perversa._

 _La preocupación que su tono de voz emanaba era muy sincera, algo que rara vez veía en un hombre. Incluso llegó a sentirse mal de lo preocupado que se veía en aquél lugar._

" _¿Así que ése es Naruto-san?" fue el pensamiento que su mente formuló después de separarse de él cuando le enseño la aldea._

 _Por alguna extraña razón, él le parecía muy conocido._

 _Aunque no lo sabría todavía…_

 _-Así que viniste Desconocido-san…_

 _Su voz burlona no pasó desapercibida por el chico. Después de todo, que un desconocido te invite a comer era muy poco común, aunque era mera cortesía._

 _Natsumi vestía un sencillo conjunto blanco, una blusa de manga larga y cuello de 'U' un poco holgada en los brazos y una falda hasta las rodillas del mismo color._

 _Su cabello corto era sostenido por un pañuelo igual de color blanco, el cual cubría su frente._

 _Ese día, Naruto daba un paso más, inconscientemente para tener su propio harem._

 _-¿A dónde iremos Naruto-san?_

 _Ni él mismo, lo sabía._

…

 **Fin Flashback**

...

.

.

.

-¿Qué tal esta…? No… mejor esta… tampoco.

Mientras Naruto veía con una gota de sudor la escena que sucedía enfrente de él, se debatía internamente si escapar o simplemente quedarse en su lugar.

La chica de cabellera roja apuntaba con inseguridad, mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

Natsumi sonreía con dulzura mientras seguía en lo suyo.

-Kushina-chan, escoge por favor.

La voz del líder y máxima autoridad de la aldea sonaba nerviosa, un tanto asustado de lo que su bolsillo se gastaría.

-Pero abuelo… el de pollo se ve bueno, ¡Pero el de cerdo también lo es!

'Argumentó' la pelirroja observando el menú del restaurante 'Ichiraku's Ramen'. Indecisa de qué tazón escoger.

-… Es muy difícil esa decisión ¿Verdad Kushina-chan?

La dulce voz de Natsumi resonó en los oídos de sus acompañantes. Era tan dulce que uno sentía que lo hacia para empalagar o dar diabetes a propósito. Como si eso fuera posible.

-Sí, sí

Natsumi le comentó a Naruto el día antes de ayer, cuando él venció a Fugaku, que Kushina era una gran amiga suya.

Básicamente no había nadie que no sea amigo de Kushina, menos Fugaku. Él parecía detestar sus bromas, al igual que su padre.

-No sabía que eras amigo de Natsumi-san, Naruto-kun.

El Hokage habló, con sinceridad, no habían pasado dos días y ya tenía a una belleza como Natsumi y a una en desarrollo semi adolescente como Kushina como amigas. Aunque él conocía a Kushina, no podía considerarse amigo de ninguna de las dos.

-Ni yo…

Respondió, el estado de ánimo en el que conoció a la chica había pasado de triste a feliz en unos cuantos minutos; sinceramente empezaba a dudar el que su llanto fuera verdadero, probablemente era una muy buena actriz. Una kunoichi debe saber actuar en el momento.

Aunque su banda ninja jamás había sido retirada de su frente desde que la conoció hará unos dos días. Empezaba a sospechar algo.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun… He recibido una misión clase-A… Creo que es perfecta como tu primera misión…

-Si…

Kushina había decidido por fin qué tipo de ramen comería… escogió cinco platos de cada uno.

Naruto no se quedó atrás y comió aproximadamente diez platos de cada de ramen.

Ese día, el Hokage lloró de tristeza y Teuchi también… de alegría.

…

-Muy bien, ésta es tu misión

Cuando le habló, sacó de su cajón una carpeta con una nota pegada en ella, marcada con la letra 'A'.

-Sakumo será tu compañer… su misión consiste en recuperar esos documentos…

Recuperación no era el tipo de misión que a Naruto le gustasen, por lo general suele ser muy fastidioso mantenerse centrado en un solo objetivo, además de que si algo salía mal, como la perdida de uno de los documentos, toda la misión se echaba a perder. Y Naruto era el hombre más descuidado del planeta.

No podía quejarse, al menos no tenía que capturar a Tora, y Sakumo era su compañero.

-Estos ninjas renegados son nivel jounin, por lo cual no debes de subestimarlos…

Eran un trío de ninjas de Konoha que, durante una misión de mensajería, decidieron escapar con los documentos destinados a llegar a las manos del segundo Kazekage.

En ellos se proponía una alianza y tregua definitiva a los conflictos ocasionados en el pasado.

El líder de la aldea estaba dispuesto a aceptar, las bajas eran considerables, y Konoha le apoyaría en la reconstrucción de su pueblo. La Segunda Gran Guerra había sido muy desastrosa.

Entre los datos enviados en aquellos documentos estaban técnicas secretas, tales como el 'Jutsu Clones de Sombra', información sobre ciertos ninjas e incluso sobre el jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

Obviamente recibirían algo del mismo valor a cambio, y con eso la tregua de firmaría.

Pero si esos ninjas no llegaban a entregar dicho documento, la aldea de la arena lo tomaría como una abrupta cancelación. Además, si esos papeles caían en las manos de alguno de los otros tres Kages, un inminente ataque podría suceder.

-… Los miembros encargados de cumplir con esta misión eran totalmente cuatro; uno de ellos decidió no seguir al resto y fue atacado hasta dejarlo medio muerto, afortunadamente logramos encontrarlo con vida y nos reveló todo lo que habían planeado hasta el momento.

-Ya veo

Soltó un suspiro.

El que sea tres jounin era algo a tener en cuenta al momento de clasificar la misión. Una simple 'A' no tenía cabida dentro de la categoría, eran tres jounin renegados después de todo.

Probablemente se deba a que esta misión se realizara por Sakumo, uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea. Capaz de enfrentarse a los Sannin y salir victorioso.

Después de recuperar los documentos tenían que llevarlos a la aldea de Suna.

Su primera misión apenas estaba por iniciar.

Aunque, no recordaba que en su línea del tiempo original, se haya mencionado alguna vez un robo de documentos tan importante como éste… tampoco es que haya prestado mucha atención a las aburridas clases de historia. Pero, aún así, no recordaba nada igual…

.

.

.

 **Hace apenas unas horas que empecé a escribir y acabe con esto… ojalá les guste, ahora respeto más a aquellos que escriben capítulos de hasta 15k palabras, yo no soy capaz de ir ni con la mitad**...

 **Aquí Naruto ya empezó a darse cuenta de los cambios que su mera presencia hizo en el tiempo. Aunque todavía faltan más por mostrar.**

 **Apenas han pasado dos días desde que Naruto y Natsumi se conocen… Y Kushina… ¿Alguien que me explique**...

 **A pesar de lo que parece, ninguna de las dos se ha enamorado de Naruto, Kushina le tiene respeto y admiración por evitar que fuera secuestrada… además recuerden que él le dijo 'Que su cabello es bonito' (Vamos, Kishimoto-sensei hizo que la sexy pelirroja se enamore de Minato después de que éste la rescate y le diga lo mismo)**

 **Natsumi por otro lado… es una joven casi adulta que siente atracción a Naruto, recuerden que en este cap mencioné que es amiga de Kushina y ésta le contó sobre el secuestro y su rescatista… No soy muy bueno con esto de las relaciones de amor a decir verdad, no me maten soy un simple novato todavía…**

 **Mikoto… ella tendrá una aparición especial más adelante al igual que Tsunade…**

 **En otras cuestiones**

 **¡Tengo un Hater! Haré fiesta toda la noche, yeah! En realidad una persona que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de crearse una cuenta vino y me dijo que este fic es una copia del de inglés… lo admito, tiene la misma base e inicio, pero aún así, hay ideas que son mías.**

 **Mi ortografía fue la menos insultada, soy apenas un novato y que digas que tengo una ortografía de ocho sobre diez me hace sentir orgulloso.**

 **Aún así agradezco que hayas comentado, pues de manera descarada te digo que sólo hiciste que alguien alcance más review**...

 **Con esto me despido.**

 **Un saludo.**


	7. Hermano

**Hermano**

 _La lluvia caía._

 _Las pequeñas gotas de agua cubrían en una grisácea capa a Konohagakure no Sato. Las calles brillaban de blanco en algunos lugares._

 _Dentro de uno de los edificios que se encuentran en el centro de la aldea, este estaba pintado de blanco con una cruz de rojo en la puerta._

 _Se trataba del hospital._

 _El hospital atendía con regularidad a los pacientes. Algunos sentados en las bancas designadas para el uso, otros se sentían más cómodos estando de pie._

 _El tenso aire propio de los hospitales se mostraba. Algunos pacientes del lugar llevaba gruesos abrigos, otros dormían y en excepciones, habían aquellos que permanecían despiertos, pero se notaba que estaba enfermos, otro tanto con insomnio. Algunos tenían ojos rojos._

 _El llanto de pequeños niños que, con súplica, requerían de la presencia de sus progenitores. Ninguno era correspondido, probablemente huérfanos de guerra que asistieron al hospital._

 _Nadie estaba mostrando una sonrisa._

 _Entre las personas presentes, una cabellera plateada resaltaba entre los demás. Ésta figura estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, su espalda jorobada y su baja cabeza era sostenida por su par de manos._

 _De vez en cuando se jalaba un mechón de cabello, apretaba los dientes o soltaba un ahogado gemido. A leguas desesperado._

— _Sakumo Hatake-san — la voz suave de un hombre sonó. Alzando la mirada notó que se trataba de un matasanos, vestía la típica bata blanca médica, pantalones negros y anteojos que se sostenían en el bolsillo izquierdo de su gran camisa._

 _Unos elegantes zapatos negros adornaban sus pies._

 _Aunque la apariencia del doctor no era de relevancia._

— _Si… — Sakumo asintió. Su mirada se notaba apagada, su cabello plateado tenía leves manchas de sangre. Él actualmente vestía una camisa azul y pantalones del mismo color. Unas sandalias se mostraban en sus pies._

 _Tenía colgada su banda ninja en su brazo derecho._

— _¿Han podido hacer algo? — el doctor simplemente negó con la cabeza baja. Sus ojos cerrados en señal de empatía por el peligris._

 _El médico negó con la cabeza, siendo el portador de malas noticias._

— _Lo sentimos mucho… no pudimos salvar a Olvia-san — Cuando el matasanos terminó su frase, Sakumo se enderezó y con su serio semblante, salió por el umbral de la puerta principal, sin importarle que las gotas de lluvia caigan sobre su cuerpo._

 _La Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja había acabado con incontables bajas, entre ellas, la esposa de Sakumo Hatake y Madre de Kakashi Hatake._

— _Olvia… — Sakumo murmuró perdiéndose entre las mojadas calles de la Hoja. Leves lágrimas caían por sus negros ojos._

 _Pero es tan sólo el inicio de una historia futura…_

Si alguien se daba la molestia de preguntar qué clase de persona era Sakumo Hatake, tendría respuestas muy rápidas.

Hijo de familia civil, se interesó desde muy pequeño en el arte shinobi, creyendo que la vida de los ninjas era muy _increíble_ según sus palabras. Aunque más tarde, descubrió cuán equivocado estaba.

Desde niño demostró ser un completo prodigio, siendo el novato que más destacó en su generación.

Durante la guerra, se caracterizó como el ninja más fuerte de ésta, igualándose al gran poder que los Sannin ejercían.

Tuvo un hijo a la edad de diecinueve años, aunque no se enteró hasta que tuvo los veintiuno.

Él amaba con fervor a su aldea y a su hijo. Odiaba las injusticias y el maltrato. Su comida favorita era el espagueti, su menos favorita, los dangos.

Su único sueño, era lograr un mundo donde su hijo pudiera vivir pacíficamente, sin tener que sufrir los horrorosos actos que un ninja debe ejecutar. Para eso, él se había vuelto extremadamente fuerte, siendo considerado actualmente uno de los prospectos más cercanos a Yondaime Hokage.

Un ninja normal, con un poder anormal.

Aunque hay cosas que sólo se revelarán con el paso del tiempo…

Cerca de diez minutos habían transcurrido tras recibir la misión. Naruto esperaba pacientemente a Sakumo Hatake en la oficina del Hokage.

—… _Yamanaka Azui… Yagami Kohta… Ibusaki Ren, jamás había escuchado esos nombres… —_ Naruto pensaba con lentitud, examinando los datos que el documento le proporcionaba — Pero hay un Yamanaka… nunca escuché ése nombre en la academia…

—Um… ¿Dijiste algo Naruto-kun? — Naruto dio un respingo, sin darse cuenta de que pensó en voz alta.

—Este… No, no, no he dicho absolutamente nada… — el muchacho de cabello negro aseguró. Con una gota de nerviosismo en la frente.

—Oh, entonces supongo que fue mi imaginación — Sarutobi dijo, inmediatamente volvió a sus labores de Hokage, firmar papeles.

El Uchiha antes Uzumaki soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—… _Aunque tampoco es que haya prestado atención a clase… —_ Un tanto molestopensó. Observaba cada detalle del papel, queriendo tener un buen desempeño en ésta misión.

Con el papel venían tres fotografías, correspondientes a los raptores de documentos.

El primero, Azui Yamanaka compartía un físico muy parecido al del resto de miembros de su clan; cabello rubio pálido y ojos turquesas, su rostro era afilado. Aunque sólo era una imagen de retrato.

Yagami Kohta, era un muchacho de cabellera negra, un flequillo cubría uno de sus ojos, el visible tenía una coloración púrpura. Una mirada de pocos amigos adornaba su rostro.

Naruto pensó que tal vez, era un miembro de su clan.

— _Sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta en éste…_ — el último, Ibusaki Ren, era un muchacho con cara de niño, su pelo de color dorado le llegaba hasta al hombro, con leves mechones adornando su rostro y algunas puntas a los lados. Tenía un par de ojos azules — Hokage-sama — llamó la atención del líder de la aldea, éste sólo alzó ña vista de los documentos que firmaba.

—¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun? — El Hokage agradeció mentalmente el ser interrumpido, odiaba hacer el papeleo.

—Bueno, éste niño… ¿Es uno de los implicados? — Señaló la fotografía donde aparecía el muchacho — Se ve muy pequeño.

Cuando Hiruzen lo vio, se dilataron sus ojos.

—…Oh, esa foto es de hace… 5 años — Sarutobi comentó con un leve tono entre nostálgico y melancólico.

El pelinegro notó que su forma de expresarse era de anhelo.

—¿Lo conoce? — Naruto cuestionó, interesado en el pasado del que en un _tiempo_ fue su abuelo de palabra.

El Hokage sonrió, sacó de su cajón una pipa y la encendió, soltado un par de anillos humeantes de los labios.

—No puedo afirmar conocerlo como tal, pero ése muchacho… es alguien muy importante para Sakumo-kun — los ojos del Uchiha antes Uzumaki se ampliaron — también la principal razón por la que te lo asigné de compañero — terminó de expresar.

— _Alguien…importante —_ Naruto, cuya vida estuvo rodeada de personas muy importantes para él, recordó con amargura a cada uno de sus compañeros, caídos en batalla y otros, por los que decidió sacrificarse — Pero no lo entiendo — expresó el pelinegro.

—¿Sabes la razón por la que Sakumo-kun siempre o casi siempre está conmigo? Bueno… qué pregunta es esa, si tú apenas llevas días en la aldea, ¿pero sabes? Siento que puedo confiar en ti, como si te conociera de toda la vida — Hiruzen habló, con parsimonia en su voz, soltando entre tanto y tanto, aros de humo — Conozco bien a Sakumo-kun, desde niño… incluso sus temores y sueños, aunque eso es algo que sólo él tiene derecho a divulgar… en fin, ¿sabías que tiene un hijo? — él cuestionó, olvidándose de que tenía papeleo que hacer.

El de los ojos negros solamente asintió.

—Este muchacho — señaló el retrato del niño rubio — Es el herman…

—Aquí estoy, Hokage-sama — entrando por la puerta, se anunció el tema de conversación. Interrumpiendo al Hokage.

—Oh, Sakumo-san, buenos días — Naruto saludó, olvidándose del tema anterior por completo.

—Me alegra saber que llegaste — Hiruzen mencionó, soltando más arillos de humo por los labios.

—Si, lamento la tardanza tuve que ocuparme de ciertos asuntos — Sakumo aclaró, rascándose el cuello con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te preocupes… Por cierto, ya le avisé la misión Naruto-kun ¿Cierto? — alzando la mirada, cuestionó al Uchiha. Éste sólo alzó de arriba a bajo la cabeza, en señal de afirmación.

—Si — afirmó. En su mente aún se preguntaba quién era el pequeño rubio de la fotografía — _…Hermano de… ¿Sakumo-san? Kakashi-sensei no tuvo hermanos, o jamás mencionó alguno, además si esa foto es de hace cinco años no puede ser que Sakumo-san sea su padre. Entonces asumiré por el momento que es su hermano menor —_ pensó, hecho un lío en su cabeza.

—Naruto-kun, puedes prepararte si lo deseas, Sakumo-kun ya está preparado desde antes — habló el Sandaime — Es mejor estar preparados. Tienes veinte minutos, así que apresúrate por favor — Finalizó. El del Sharingan de Madara asintió en automático antes de relajar sus hombros, dispuesto a preparar un pequeño equipaje.

Tenían que pelear contra tres jounin y después, llevar los documentos a Sunagakure.

— _Pero si es su hermano… creo que ya sé porqué lo eligieron a él —_ Naruto sospechaba la razón por la que el Hokage escogió a Sakumo para cumplir la misión. Traer devuelta al ninja llamado Ibusaki Ren — _No me había fijado en esto pero, sus apellidos son diferentes… ¿será su hermano adoptivo? Bueno, mejor no le doy más vueltas a eso —_ Naruto suspiró sonoramente.

Ya había salido de la torre Hokage.

.

.

.

—¡¿Eh?! — Kushina Uzumaki alzó la voz sorprendida — ¡¿Una misión clase-A?!

—Si, si, yo también me sorprendí… bastante — Naruto aseguró, con una gota de sudor en la sien por la reacción de Kushina.

—Fufu, pues no es tan impresionante considerando que venciste a Fugaku Uchiha — una tercera voz acompañó a los otros dos, que se trataba de Natsumi Hyuga.

El trio de personas caminaba con calma en la aldea, Naruto no tenía mucho que empacar (pues, se le olvidó que no tenía nada que empacar) así que sólo metió un par de mudas de ropa y un bento en su mochila. El almuerzo, fue proporcionado por Natsumi.

—Um… ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? — él cuestionó, mirándola con sospecha. Natsumi sólo soltó una encantadora risa. Después de todo, sólo miembros del Clan Uchiha estuvieron presentes ese día, aparte del Hokage y Sakumo.

—¿Porqué es tas tan molesta, Kushina-chan? — la Hyuga sólo ignoró la pregunta hecha por el ex Uzumaki. Un tic se asomó por el ojo izquierdo del pelinegro.

Kushina hacía un lindo mohín, hinchando sus cachetes y frunciendo el ceño.

—No es justo… ¡A mi no me quisieron dar una misión tan sorprendente como esa! — ella gritó, con dramatismo en su voz.

—Fufu, debe ser duro para ti, Kushina-chan… pero recuerda que tal vez les den una mejor a tu equipo — Natsumi consoló, con una sonrisa a su amiga.

—Como sea… — murmuró la pelirroja, molesta todavía — Pero, ésta es una misión muy peligrosa… digo son tres jounin, ¿No debería ser clase-S?

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón — Natsumi secundó, el pelinegro sólo observaba callado — Tal vez el Hokage se equivocó — Ella finalizó.

—Es raro, el abuelo casi nunca falla — la niña de exuberante pecho habló, en defensa de su abuelo postizo.

—Por cierto Naruto-san — la Hyuga aludió, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, con curiosidad. Naruto se sentía nervioso — Esa ropa no te queda… — Afirmó, con una mueca de disgusto.

El uniforme de ninja, ciertamente no se veía mal, pero Naruto se veía mejor con otra ropa. Además, era lo único que tenía, aparte del uniforme del clan Uchiha.

—¿Tú también crees eso? — el preguntó, viéndose.

—Ahora que lo dice Natsumi-oneechan… si, como que no te pega Naruto-san — Kushina dijo. Naruto sólo soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Es lo único que tengo… y no quiero ponerme el otro uniforme — comentó con desgana.

—¡Ya sé! — Natsumi dejó de caminar y habló felizmente — ¡Con el dinero que obtengas de la misión… Te acompañaré a comprar ropa! — Escalofríos.

Naruto sintió que su cuerpo se erizó, ante la forma en que ella dijo eso. En su mente, sonaba a algo como _¡Vamos a comprar! ¡Claro, tú cargas y pagas todo!_

Él, obviamente no conocía bien a la Hyuga, pero por lo poco que la ha estado conociendo, podía suponer que ella era así.

Muy diferente a su hija.

El Uchiha llevaba apenas un par de días en la aldea y aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de su madre, su abuelo y ahora, la madre de Hinata.

— _Me siento desubicado —_ pensó — ¿Harías eso? Sería de mucha ayuda — dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Natsumi se sonrojó levemente ante ese acto.

—Cla…Claro — ella afirmó, retomó el camino que los otros dos seguían. Así, llegaron hasta la salida de la aldea, donde el Hokage esperaba con Sakumo Hatake.

.

.

.

Minutos antes, en la oficina del Hokage, un hombre de cabello plateado hablaba con un hombre mayor.

—Entiéndelo… Sakumo-kun, es algo que debemos hacer… — Sarutobi habló, con una mirada de entendimiento a su subordinado.

—Lo entiendo, sin embargo… no puedo hacer algo como eso — el otro habitante dijo. Una mirada de impotencia se asomó en su rostro.

—Por eso, quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que regrese… pero si no, tendrás que matarlo — comentó el Sandaime. Sakumo suspiró.

—Si… trataré de hacerlo, sino, tendré que matar al hermano de mi esposa — Sakumo accedió al final.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en un lúgubre y oscuro lugar, solamente iluminado por la luz de una antorcha, una figura estaba sentada en una especie de trono.

Ésta, tenía los, o mejor dicho el ojo negro, su ojo derecho estaba vendado y llevaba un traje militar de color gris. Una cicatriz con forma de tacha estaba e su barbilla.

—Danzo-sama — una inexpresiva voz le habló al sujeto. Se trataba de un ninja vestido igual que un ANBU, sólo que su máscara era completamente blanca.

—Si… ya me enteré. Pronto atacaremos a Akatsuki, pero antes — pausó su lenta habla — quiero que me traigas esos documentos… esos malditos traidores planean atacar a la aldea. Pero yo quiero saber más sobre ella… — él ordenó. El sujeto de la careta se retiró con un sonoro 'Si'.

Danzó sonrió.

—Quiero saber sobre ella… para hacerla mi arma definitiva, Jinchiriki del Kyubi ¿Pero quién será? Maldito Hiruzen, sólo él sabe sobre eso y los estúpidos de Homura y Koharu no me lo quieren ceder — finalizando, él cerró sus ojos.

.

.

.

 **Suuuuuuupah…**

 **Wow, quería hacerlo más largo, pero también quiero que sientan lo que yo siento cuando leo un manga en publicación y tengo que esperar una semana entera para el próximo (aunque ustedes tienen que esperar un año y medio** )

 **Ésta es sólo una intro a la verdadera saga que quiero hacer. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, quiero profundizar en Sakumo, un personaje al que quiero sacarle mucho jugo… eso sonó raro.**

 **Y definitivamente, no tenía muchas ideas para esta saga. Pero ¡Bom nena! En mi cabeza aparece algo como** _¿Quién carajos es la madre de Kakashi?_ **Y Así se me ocurrió ésta introducción.**

 **El hermano de Olvia (madre de Kakashi, esposa de Sakumo) quiere atentar en contra de la aldea ¿Porqué?**

 **Por cierto, se me olvidó mencionar que al comentario #100 le di un premio y ese era introducir un personaje del universo de Naruto, claro siempre y cuando pueda existir en esta línea de tiempo o de otro anime ¡Al harem!**

 **Posiblemente ése personaje aparezca en el siguiente capítulo al igual que Mikoto.**

 **¡Gracias por los 170 favoritos y seguidores!**

 **Espero que el próximo sea más largo.**

 **I'll see you in the dark side of the moon.**

 **Pd: siento lástima por Naruto…**

 **Pd2: Los sannin aparecerán en el siguiente… espero** **uwu**


	8. Saliendo de Konoha

**Saliendo de Konoha**

Era suave y tranquilizador, quizá se podía clasificar hasta de relajante aquel sonido que las hojas de los árboles desprendían cuando el viento las mecía con suavidad. El puro aire que se respiraba era tranquilizador y era capaz de llenar de sosiego y paz interna a cualquier persona que pasase por ahí mismo. Aún así, para los ninjas más experimentados, quizá era muy notoria la sensación escalofriante que el aire emanaba.

El cálido sol estaba en su punto máximo, iluminaba cuanta tierra pudiese y le daba una apariencia encantadora al bosque del lugar. Esa localización se caracterizaba por el gran río que lo atravesaba, éste al mismo tiempo se dividía en ríos de menor tamaño, algunos desembocaban en otros ríos, formando una cadena viciosa y otros se alejaban en el mar.

Se trataba del País de los Ríos, una nación neutral que estaba entre Hi no Kuni (El país del Fuego) y Kaze no Kuni (La Nación de los Vientos). No contaba con una aldea oculta y al estar entre Konoha y Suna, podía aprovechar para solicitar los servicios de cada aldea oculta.

Entre una de las tantas cuevas que la Nación tenía en su territorio, la oscuridad reinaba, siendo la única fuente de luz, un pequeño estanque en medio de la cueva, que reflejaba los leves rastros de luz solar que se filtraban por las pequeñas grietas en el techo de roca.

—Qué aburrido es estar aquí — una voz que irradiaba fastidio resonó con eco dentro de la caverna. La figura no estaba en el rango de luz, por lo cual sólo se podía apreciar una muy tenue silueta, la cual estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

La voz tenía un timbre suave, pero no lo suficiente como para ser una mujer, sino más bien como el de un niño, o el de un adolescente todavía en crecimiento.

—Haz silencio, idiota. — se expresó otra voz con irritabilidad, sin ningún tipo de tacto al hablar — Tu voz me da dolores de cabeza, Ren — término fastidiado aquel sujeto.

Esta vez, el tono de voz era claramente masculino. Ésta persona, se encontraba sentada en una roca puesta al lado del pequeño lago interno de la cueva.

Su cabello era negro, un flequillo le cubría su ojo derecho y el otro presentaba un color amatista profundo. Su expresión era aparentemente un ceño fruncido eterno, lo que le daba la apariencia de un chico malo.

El otro muchacho sólo lo ignoró — Queeee aburrido — volvió a suspirar con fastidio.

—¡Cabrón, no me ignores! — reclamó con molestia palpable el chico de ojos amatistas. Una vena se asomó por su sien.

—Azui-Senpai… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar a ese mensajero? — ignorando los reclamos de su compañero, el sujeto en la oscuridad preguntó al que parecía ser el líder.

—Maldito… — el otro sujeto musitó con molestia en sus palabras.

Azui Yamanaka jugaba con una kunai dándole varias vueltas, consecutivamente, lo paraba en seco y lo lanzaba al aire, atrapándolo entre sus dedos cuando la gravedad hacia su trabajo. Observó con cautela por el rabillo del ojo a Ren, sus turquesas ojos no expresaban nada. Guardó su kunai en su porta cuchillos.

—No lo sé — simple y llana fue la respuesta que procedió a darle al muchacho que se hallaba escondido entre las sombras. Inclinándose levemente, cogió con ambas manos un poco de agua fresca y se remojó el rostro.

El agua descendió, él se encontraba en la orilla del lago bajo techo. Tenía un cabello largo y en puntas, su piel era blanca y tenía un par de ojos color turquesa.

Sacó un cigarrillo de una cajetilla junto a un encendedor guardados en su bolsa frontal de su chaleco y lo sostuvo entre sus labios. Giró la rosca de su encendedor y una leve flama encendió su tabaco. Dio una suave calada, sin dejar que el humo entrase por su garganta y dejó escapar una nube de humo.

—Aún tenemos que permanecer quietos Ren, no podemos simplemente salir a esperar…. Estamos hablando de documentos que podrían arruinar a una nación entera — él señaló con sus dedos un pergamino sostenido por el otro sujeto de cabello negro. Inhaló más antes de volver a hablar — Todos nosotros tomamos una decisión, nuestra decisión fue esta, ahora no podemos simplemente retroceder. Nos arriesgados el cuello justo desde que el Hokage nos encomendó esta misión, ahora, sólo debemos esperar un poco más para ver cumplidas nuestras metas

—jooo… Supongo que tienes razón — aunque usando en un principio una suave voz juguetona, posteriormente cambió su timbre a uno más serio y maduro. No concordando con el usado minutos antes.

Oyéndose en la cueva el sonido de unas sandalias pisando el frío suelo, desde la sombra salió con envidiable parsimonia una figura delgada. Cuando por fin su rostro fue iluminado por la poca luz natural, se pudo apreciar a un muchacho de larga cabellera doraba. Unos brillantes ojos zafiros y un rostro suavemente acentuado, se asemejaba al de un niño lindo.

—Ahora mismo, sólo debemos esperar… — el sujeto de cabellera negra comentó — Por cierto, Ren ¿Te ocupaste de que ese traidor se haya muerto verdaderamente? Sería un verdadero dolor en el culo si Konoha notase nuestra ausencia y enviase un equipo de rescate — un tono agrio sonó en su voz cuando mencionó a Konoha. Irónicamente, él se refería al ninja que decidió no escapar con los documentos.

—Hmm, no, pero dudo que haya sobrevivido, después de todo lo dejamos casi muerto — Ren aseguró. Azui soltó una nube de humo que se elevó encima del agua, recordó entonces que él y los otros dos tenían motivos para estar ahí.

—Ya veo, supongo que no será un problema… actualmente por lo que supe, antes de venir hace dos días dos de los Sannin estaban de misión — comentó Azui, sus pensamientos recordaron que los Sannin eran junto a Sakumo Hatake, los ninjas más fuertes de la hoja. Solo por detrás del Hokage y Danzo Shimura, el halcón de guerra.

Sus planes consistían sencillamente en escapar con los documentos y elaborar una conexión con cualquiera de los Kages de las otras tres aldeas, claramente exceptuando al Hokage y al Kazekage. Una vez hecho eso, la inminente entrega de documentos vendría y con ellos lo inevitable.

La destrucción de Konoha.

—Que fastidio… — Ren suspiró. Se acercó a la laguna brillante y sumergió su cabeza. Cuando la sacó, meció su cabello húmedo de un lado para otro — Estamos en un lugar cerrado Senpai, me asfixio.

Azui, simplemente caló nuevamente y exhaló el humo que invadía su garganta. Aplastó la punta de su cigarro con la roca a su lado y dejó que se apagase, el humo se desprendía más rápidamente de la colilla.

—Uff… ahora mismo debemos mantenernos en silencio, si hacemos más jaleo del necesario éste silencioso bosque se vería muy extraño — soltando un suspiró, el sujeto de la cabellera negra comentó. — El mensajero de Kumo debe llegar en un par de horas

—¿Sabes qué Kohta-sempai? Azui es el líder pero tú te comportas más como uno — Ren habló volviendo a su inocente tono de voz. Se sentó en una de las piedras alzadas junto al estanque de agua.

Yagami Kohta lo ignoró.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la salida de Konohagakure no Sato al resto del mundo, unas personas se mantenía de pie ahí. Una cabellera negra, una roja, una azul oscura, una plateada y una que era cubierta por un sombrero blanco.

Se trataban de Naruto ex-Uzumaki, ahora Uchiha, el viajero del tiempo, un crononauta enviado en contra de su voluntad al pasado; Kushina Uzumaki, una bonita niña de cabellos rojos y ojos púrpuras, bien dotada a pesar de ser técnicamente todavía una puberta. Natsumi Hyuga, una hermosa joven del clan del Byakugan, para Naruto, una persona extraña y bipolar, que a pesar de tener un cuerpo dotado, su mayor resaltante era su extraordinaria belleza.

Sakumo Hatake, un joven adulto que tenía un resaltante cabello plata, para Naruto era extraordinario el parecido que él, o mejor dicho su sensei del futuro, compartía con él. Un ninja de grandes cualidades y también, probablemente sólo detrás del Hokage y Danzo, el ninja más fuerte de Konoha.

Por último, se trataba del Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Que a pesar de que Naruto viajase en el tiempo, él ya no conservaba su joven vitalidad, leves arrugas se presentaban en su rostro y debajo de sus ojos también había arrugas, su cabeza a pesar de estar cubierta por su sombrero de Hokage, se notaba que su cabello ya empezaba a presentar leves canas. _Signo_ de la vejez.

—Es bueno que llegues, Naruto-kun — Sarutobi comentó tras la llegada del ex rubio con sus acompañantes. Algo que no le sorprendió mucho, aún así, ver a su casi nieta con el pelinegro le daba cierto sentimiento. Él sabía que ella lo admiraba por haberla salvado y vencer fácilmente a tres jounin — _Ahora que lo pienso sólo con uno hubiera bastado… bueno, ya lo hice venir_ — pensó.

—Si, no podía perder tiempo en mi primera misión… además necesito el dinero — esto último lo comentó el voz baja, volteó su cabeza y su mirada chocó instintivamente con la de la Hyuga detrás de él. Natsumi le sonrió con ternura — _Mierda, ya me arrepentí de aceptar ir de compras con ella_ — un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando pensó aquello.

—Jajaja, es bueno saber que te comprometes — Sakumo comentó, notó la mirada que la chica Hyuga le envió a Naruto y también como Naruto parecía estremecerse — Y veo que has venido con Kushina y Natsumi-sama — dijo, claramente él se refirió a ella de esa forma por su estatus social. Él era un simple civil, ella una Hyuga de lo que parecía ser la casa primaria.

Naruto simplemente ignoró eso.

—Jum usted es un malo sensei — la niña en florecimiento de su pubertad, Kushina Uzumaki habló con un infantil mohín en sus mejillas. Ella estaba levemente molesta, claramente porque su primera misión no fue tan sorprendente como la de Naruto. Ella sólo inflaba infantilmente sus mejillas.

—¡Oh! ¿Ahora qué hice? — se preguntó Sakumo, Kushina sólo infló más sus cachetes y volteó orgullosamente su rostro.

—Fufu… Kushina-chan, creo saber porqué estas así — Comentó dulcemente la muchacha de cabellos azules. Ella se puso del lado izquierdo de Naruto, el pelinegro lo notó y la observó levemente, ella era un poco más baja que él. Ella volteó y le volvió a sonreír.

—Huh no sé… ¿Me lo dirías? — Sakumo confuso pidió a su alumna pelirroja, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura — ¿Por qué éstas molesta? — preguntó, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

—Jaja, entonces Kushina-chan está molesta… pero ahora no podemos distraernos — comentó el tercer Hokage de Konoha. Claramente él también tenía curiosidad del repentino cambio de humor de Kushina que se veía bien cuando llegaba con Naruto.

—Ummm, ¿Por qué no, Hokage-sama? — preguntó con distracción la muchacha del clan del Byakugan, ella sabía que el pelinegro Uchiha fue asignado a una misión clase A, que según palabras de Kushina y Naruto, debía ser clasificada en el rango más alto, el clase-S.

—…Con cada segundo, las probabilidades de que la aldea fuese atacada aumentan — con intriga reveló. Él se refería claramente al robo de documentos clasificados, no podían darse el lujo de estar perdiendo tiempo cuando tres ninjas renegados planeaban la destrucción de la hoja.

Nadie quería imaginar la cantidad de vidas que se perderían ya que, aunque Konohagakure fuese la aldea más fuerte entre las Cinco Naciones Elementales, tras la guerra sucedida harán unos cuantos años, aún se mantenían e desarrollo y recuperación.

Natsumi inmediatamente entendió.

—Ummm —Kushina soltó un leve murmullo al verse ignorada. Pero ella también había captado que claramente, no estaban jugando ahí. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía permitido hacerlo.

Si su sensei, el cual era un poderoso ninja y Naruto, aquel muchacho que la salvó de unos secuestradores y los venció fácilmente eran los enviados significaba que esa misión sería muy difícil de cumplir para el promedio de ninjas. Eran tres jounin, un rango al que solo unos cuantos shinobi eran capaces de llegar.

Aún así, ella seguía en su infantil berrinche. Odiaba que la gente la subestimase, ¡Ella era fuerte! Y quería ser capaz de comprobarlo y sentía que era un daño para su orgullo el ser encomendada a misiones tan patéticas como la captura de un estúpido gato, regar plantas o cortar césped. ¡Ella quería acción! Tenía trece años y en un par de días cumpliría catorce.

Por eso ella estaba molesta. Su primera misión no fue tan sorprendente ni tan llena de acción como seguro estaría la que su sensei y Naruto tendrían.

—Kushina — Su maestro que aún estaba en cuclillas le habló y le sonrió como hace un hermano mayor cuando vas y buscas un consejo — Cuando regrese te invitaré el tazón de ramen más grande de tu vida ¿Qué te parece? — Kushina no respondió, ella podía ser muy inocente pero también no iba a dejarse chantajear por un tazón de ramen — También sé que estás molesta por que no hemos tenido una misión recientemente… así que cuando volvamos llamaré a Yuzu y a Ibiki para que salgamos en una misión.

Naruto crispó una ceja cuando oyó el nombre de dos personas. Yuzu era el nombre que se le solía asignar a una niña por lo tanto querría decir que Kudhina no era la única integrante femenina de su equipo e Ibiki… bueno, un extraño sentimiento nada agradable recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó al único Ibiki que conocía había en su época de gennin en la Hoja.

Ibiki… Ibiki y algo era lo que su mente recordaba. ¡Cómo no recordar al sujeto que lo atemorizó bastante en la primera prueba de los exámenes chunnin! Aquél hombre grande e imponente había pertenecido al equipo de su ahora ex madre.

Otra cosa que llamó la atención de Naruto fue ver como su otra acompañante, Natsumi Hyuga desvío su mirada incómoda ante la mención de Sakumo de su otro par de estudiantes.

Ibiki no tenía relación alguna con Hinata en su tiempo original, por lo tanto pensar que él estaba relacionado con su madre sonaba muy irreal ¿Acaso esa tal Yuzu era familiar de ella? Él aún recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con la hermosa Hyuga y ella estaba llorando. Su mente intentaba atar muchos cabos sueltos, pero aún era un novato en el Konoha de esa época. No conocía mucho

Decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento.

—Ummm — siguiendo con la escena que transcurría ahí, Kushina seguía sin ser convencida, pero estaba consciente de que mientras ella hacia su berrinche sólo se ocupaba tiempo en el que su sensei y su salvador podían estar salvando miles de vidas sólo con recuperar unos documentos — Muy bien, ¡Mas vale que prepare su billetera sensei 'ttebane! — tras soltar un suspiro, Kushina aceptó con una leve advertencia. Sakumo sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y que su billetera apeligraba.

Era el mismo sentimiento que Naruto tuvo cuando Natsumi le sonrió dulcemente. La muchacha Hyuga sonrió cuando vio que la pataleta infantil de su amiga había terminado.

—Ahora si hay que apresurarnos — el Hokage habló con voz de mando, ya no podía permitir que nada más interrumpiese la salida de sus ninjas. Él quería la seguridad de la aldea — Espero estén preparados — en un tono de duda comentó hacia sus subordinados. Ambos asintieron. Aunque realmente tampoco es que pudiesen llevar mucho, al menos Naruto, el cual llevaba apenas días en la aldea y sólo poseía el uniforme reglamentario de los shinobi del lugar.

—Si, Hokage-sama — Sakumo afirmó, él llevaba un pequeño equipaje junto a una hermosa cuchilla pintada totalmente de blanco. Él también llevaba el uniforme de Konoha con la adición de una manga blanca con rojo en su brazo izquierdo.

Naruto nunca fue muy observador, pero notó como el semblante de Sakumo se veía decaído.

— _¿Será por tener que enfrentar a su hermano?_ — pensó con cautela. Aún no estaba seguro al cien por ciento de que aquel muchacho de cabello rubio fuera su hermano menor, pero no había que descartar las posibles respuestas — Yo también estoy listo... Hokage-sama — Naruto se tuvo que morder en un principio la lengua para no faltarle el respeto a la autoridad más grande de Konoha, jamás fue muy educado y se le hacía muy difícil el llamar al que en el pasado que paradójicamente era el futuro, fue su abuelo.

El Hokage sonrió con satisfacción. Él también tenía cierta preocupación, Naruto era básicamente un ninja novato en su aldea, eso creía, pues según creía él, el Uchiha siempre se mantuvo viajando hasta llegar a la Hoja.

—Ya sabes que hacer entonces, Sakumo-kun — pronunció. Sakumo frunció levemente el ceño y soltó un suspiro. Posteriormente alzó su mirada y sonrió falsamente.

—Si, Hokage-sama

—Naruto-kun, ésta será tu primera misión. Ten cuidado y recuerda no confiarte — tras hablar con Sakumo, el tercer líder de la hoja se dirigió al nieto de Madara Uchiha. — Eres fuerte, aún así quiero que tengas cuidado — agregó. Tenía confianza en que lograría cumplir su objetivo, pero también sabía que sus oponentes no sería fáciles. De ninguna forma.

Especialmente aquel muchacho. Yagami Kohta.

—Si ancia… ¡Auch!... Hokage-sama ¡Si, Hokage-sama! — errático asintió después de morderse la lengua intencionalmente. Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de sus acompañantes.

—Buena suerte, Hatake-san, Naruto-san

—Ummm… cuídense Sensei, Naruto-san

La hermosa mujer de cabello morado oscuro y su amiga Uzumaki desearon al dúo de ninjas que actualmente saldrían de la aldea arriesgarían su trasero para salvarla. Natsumi sonreía lindamente mientras Kushina aún mantenía su mohín infantil. Producto de su anterior rabieta.

—Jaja, claro Natsumi-sama… Kushina… ¡Es cierto! — acelerado se volvió a agazapar y tomándole de los hombros a su linda alumna pelirroja habló — Kushina… sé que esto es repentino, pero no tuve tiempo de conseguir una niñera ¿Te molestaría cuidar de Kakashi mientras no estoy? — inquirió esperando una respuesta positiva. Él sabía que su alumna adoraba a su hijo casi como un hermano menor y esperaba que ella fuese capaz de vigilarlo mientras él no estaba

Los ojos amatistas de la pelirroja se iluminaron.

—¡Claro, Sakumo-sensei! — obviamente ella aceptó cuidar de su pequeño amigo. Sakumo sonrió con satisfacción cuando escuchó la respuesta positiva de su estudiante. La cual se veía feliz.

—Gracias — agregó con calma el Hatake

—No hay de qué… además usted me va a invitar ramen — como si fuera la respuesta a todo ella contestó feliz. Sakumo también, sin darle importancia que su billetera corría severo peligro por la gula de su alumna con sus preciados fideos.

—Fufu — la Hyuga rio encantadoramente.

—Supongo que gracias Natsumi — agradeció los buenos deseos el Uchiha antes Uzumaki.

—No hay de qué Naruto-san — La madre Hinata sólo sonrió nuevamente cuando contestó, un suave viento paso y movió levemente las hebras de su cabello y con ello alzó levemente la pañoleta blanca que cubría su frente. Naruto fue capaz de apreciar algo en ella, la Hyuga no notó ese detalle, salvó por su falda blanca que también se alzó y la cual bajó pensando que Naruto la vio.

—Natsu…

—Bien Naruto-san, supongo que ya es hora de partir — Interrumpiendo lo que fuese que el pelinegro estuviese a punto de decir, Sakumo indicó a su compañero e inferior. El Hokage asintió y Sakumo se acercó hasta quedar afuera de los límites de la aldea, Naruto intentó olvidar lo visto hará unos momentos antes y accedió.

El también comenzó a caminar hasta llegar donde Kushina estaba, la cual observaba fijamente a Naruto con su púrpuras ojos.

—Etto… — Nuevamente, la Uzumaki sintió nerviosismo al hablar con su rescatista. Ella no sabía por qué, pero generalmente ella podía hablar con naturalidad y fluidez con todas las personas que conocía. Sólo con Naruto sentía que aquél nerviosismo la invadía, especialmente cada vez que recordaba la ocasión en que Naruto alagó el color rojo de su cabello — No sé si me escuchaste pero… buena suerte Naruto-san — ella deseó nuevamente, Naruto le sonrió e involuntariamente le sacó un leve sonrojo a Kushina. Algo que su abuelo notó al igual que Sakumo y Natsumi, sólo la testarudez del Uchiha no lo hizo.

—Claro que lo oí Kushina — sin perder su sonrisa le respondió. Kushina desvió la mirada y se encontró con la mirada pícara de su amiga Hyuga — Hasta luego

—S…si — musitó suavemente sin desviar la mirada de la pícara sonrisa de su amiga Hyuga. Naruto llegó donde su compañero de cabellera plateada y giraron para ver al Hokage.

—¡Pueden partir! — gritó como señal de que sus subordinados podían cumplir aquella misión peligrosa.

El dúo de ninjas se perdieron en la distancia del verde bosque a las afueras de Konoha

…

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Sakumo y Naruto se retiraron de la aldea. El Hokage había partido a su oficina para seguir firmando papeles y sólo Kushina seguía de pie ahí con Natsumi.

Natsumi sólo se mantenía de pie junto a su amiga pelirroja. Ella también observaba donde Naruto y su compañero habían desaparecido y sonreía.

—Así que no mentías cuando dijiste que era tu príncipe — ella comentó. Kushina dio un leve respingo y su rostro se coloreó de rojo brillante tanto que su cabello no se diferenciaba de su cara — Fufu, te ves tan linda

Kushina no respondió. Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Desde que Naruto la salvó no podía dejar de pensar en él, claro, habían pasado dos días pero ella todavía era una niña, al menos en mentalidad y enamorarse fácilmente es algo que los niños solían hacer.

Además, ella no sabía si siquiera estaba enamorada.

—Solo… no lo conozco bien, es… además soy menor…

—Fufufu, ¿Excusas? No te preocupes… si lo intentas tal vez lo logres, eres linda y yo creo que la edad no tiene nada que ver — ella animó a su amiga pelirroja — ¡No puedo creer que Kushina-chan esté enamorada! — ella comentó feliz y sosteniendo sus mejillas.

—¡D…de…de qué ra…ra…rayos ha…hablas! — molesta reclamó la niña. Ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada — ¡Ugh! Me…mejor me voy a cuidar a Kakashi-chan ¡Si, eso! ¡Voy con Kakashi-chan! — indicó sin perder su nerviosismo. Algo que Natsumi jamás había visto en ella y la principal razón por la que la molestaba, para ella era tan linda cuando Kushina actuaba nerviosa.

—Muy bien Kushina-chan, no te molestes — ella la calmó o eso intentó. Kushina empezó a caminar hacia la aldea y Natsumi le siguió el paso — Quiero ayudarte con Kakashi-chan

Kushina olvidó que su amiga adoraba a los niños.

.

.

.

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama por aquel bosque sin perderle el paso a su superior. Pensaba en el poco tiempo que había estado ahí y lo que quería lograr estando en ésa época.

Resumió en su cabeza lo sucedido recientemente y pensó por un momento que tal vez, estaba soñando. Quería despertarse de su sueño y saber que en realidad el rumbo de la historia seguía; pero también tenía miedo de despertar y que el que haya muerto para proteger a sus amigos de verdad hubiese sucedido.

Muere y estando en el limbo, el estómago del shinigami. La parca le da una segunda oportunidad de redimir sus errores y el de sus amigos. Lograr la paz sin que él muera.

Pero sólo pensó egoístamente, ni siquiera le preguntó a Naruto si de verdad quería viajar al pasado; sólo se preguntó algo como _¿Si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad…?_ Pero aún así él creía que era demasiado.

Vivió cerca de dieciocho años sin familia sanguínea. Odiado y marginado, separado. Con un destino impuesto por un hombre que hacía llamarse padre, vivió su infancia prácticamente solo. Su mayor relación con alguien fue con Hiruzen Sarutobi a quien considero un abuelo.

Posteriormente estaría con el equipo 7, Sakura su amor platónico. Sasuke, su mayor rival y obstáculo a superar y Kakashi-sensei, su segunda figura masculina a seguir.

Con el paso del tiempo fue conociendo más gente, fue haciendo más amigos y aliados. Fue creciendo como persona y cuando por fin pudo demostrarle a la gente que él no era sólo un demonio. Todo acabó.

Murió para protegerles, para que vivieran en un mundo pacífico. Pero no se puede todo en la vida y a pesar de su sacrificio, el mundo cayó en la oscuridad.

Viajó al pasado, por muy increíble, incoherente e irreal que sonase; pero si había forma de dominar a sapos y serpientes gigantes, tener ojos capaces de ver a través de todo y habilidades que convertían a hombres comunes y corrientes en seres semejantes a dioses ¿Por qué no podía haber una manera de revertir el tiempo?

Naruto ya lo había aceptado. Pero aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de dejar en el pasado que irónicamente sería un futuro atrás. Vivió tanto tiempo sólo, sin padres como para que repentinamente de la noche a la mañana conviviera con su madre, ahora ex-madre y que ésta fuese todavía una niña. Ver a su abuelo un poco más joven y a su sensei o mejor dicho, al padre de su sensei que de no ser porque no llevaba una máscara negra de medio rostro puesta, se parecería enormemente a él. No era fácil adaptarse a esas cosas.

Además sólo llevaba un par de días en aquella aldea.

— _No dejaré que nada de eso vuelva a suceder —_ fue su pensamiento. Ahora él estaba ahí; pasó muchas penurias pero aún así, ÉL ESTABA AHÍ, treinta años en el pasado. En esos treinta años que transcurrieron podrían suceder muchas cosas y aunque ciertamente le era imposible evitar todo, haría lo necesario para que las cosas no se repitiesen.

Podría evitar la muerte de Sakumo y con ello, que su sensei no de volviera un lobo solitario y además evitar que por su imprudencia, Óbito muriese. Con eso, Madara no encontraría a un títere a quien manejar desde el anonimato.

Otra cosa que claramente podría evitar que suceda es que Orochimaru, aquél que abandonó por resentimiento la aldea, no se volviese un ninja perverso. Podría evitar la desunión de los Sannin.

También podría evitar que Nabuki, el hermano menor de la abuela Tsunade muriera. Como consecuencia de aquello, la Senju no se iría de la aldea, no al menos resentida.

La muerte de Yahiko también lo atormentaba, Nagato, aquél sujeto que afirmaba ser de su clan se vio envuelto en una trágica vida. Evitar la muerte de su mejor amigo podría hacer que aquel dolor que lo asechó en el futuro no exista.

Ya había matado a Fugaku Uchiha, inconscientemente, también a Sasuke y a Itachi. Ya había liquidado a aquel despreciable hombre que en su época original había cometido muchas atrocidades y que planeaba cometer una guerra entera en Konoha sólo por su estúpida ambición de poder.

Ahora mismo se dirigían a recuperar unos documentos, papeles que sólo por tener escrito en ellos ciertos datos podrían provocar una guerra y cientos, sino miles de muertes. Él desconocía de aquello, durante su estancia en la academia ninja jamás escuchó una lección sobre algo tan importante como esos papeles. A pesar de su nula atención, él podría jurar que aquél robo fue algo que recorrió al mundo entero, o al menos algo que haría que Konoha considerase introducir en sus libros de texto.

—Naruto-san —dijo lentamente su acompañante ligeramente más adelante que él, Sakumo Hatake parecía también haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando lo notó y salió de su estupor decidió calmar el silencio. Naruto pareció reaccionar ante el llamado de su compañero y líder de la misión —Umm, te notas distraído… ¿Estás nervioso acaso?

—¿Oh? No, ¡Para nada! Solamente… solamente estoy tratando de acoplar en mi mente lo sucedido recientemente… ya sabes, cuando llegué a la aldea por un momento pensé que me expulsarían o algo por el estilo — rápido devolvió también saliéndose de su divagación.

—Jaja, ¿Acaso creías que el Hokage te iba a expulsar de la aldea? — obviamente el Hatake preguntó. Él sabía que era un Uchiha, pues cuando se conocieron Naruto aceptó serlo — Sin embargo no sabría por qué razón te expulsarían…

—Bueno… — Dudó el pelinegro sobre si contarle lo de Madara. Era obvio que había ninjas que por muy jóvenes que fueran, aún resentía al tirano de los Uchiha — Es… es algo muy difícil de explicar…

—¿Acaso tiene que ver con tu apellido? Yo nunca he interactuado mucho con algún Uchiha, pero lo que si sé es que no existe Uchiha alguno que haya sido exiliado o por lo menos alguien que haya tenido un hijo fuera de la aldea — explicó a sabiendas de que ha tenido muy poca, nula interacción con los miembros del clan del Sharingan. Además él, como muchos otros tenía en cuenta que si algún Uchiha tuviese un hijo fuera de la aldea con otro que no sea Uchiha habría dos opciones; o no tendría el sharingan o si lo llegase a tener, jamás de los jamases lo abandonarían a su suerte al bebé.

El orgullo de los Uchiha les impedía dejar a un potencial Sharingan abandonado. Aún peor es cuando estos aún eran bebés y por ende, aún no se sabría si podrían o no podrían poseer el sharingan.

—Umm…bueno… supongo que sí — aclaró, su mente trabajaba a una velocidad impresionante buscando un manera de cambiar el tema. No quería perder a un potencial aliado.

Mucho menos por ser un estúpido y arrogante Uchiha.

—Supongo que no puedo obligarte — Sakumo notó la reacia de Naruto a contarle así que sólo pudo suspirar. Él entendía aquello, pues también tenía cosas que lo afectaban en cierta manera.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada, no sabía como iba a reaccionar; los únicos que sabían que él era 'nieto' de Madara eran el Hokage y Kushina. Y mientras el Hokage podría tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad, Kushina era alguien inocente y que al igual que él, no lo culpaba. No sabía como podía reaccionar Sakumo.

Él recordó su infancia y el cómo todos lo odiaban, a pesar de ser el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Pero también recordó que durante aquellos tormentosos años, él y los demás lo ignoraban.

También llegó a su mente Sasuke Uchiha, un muchacho que pertenecía al elitista clan del Sharingan. Además de ser su heredero, pero había otra sombra que se ceñía sobre él y era, que Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor, era un asesino. Pero no uno cualquiera, sino el principal partícipe de la masacre del clan Uchiha; a pesar de aquello, la gente alababa a Sasuke como si de un Dios se tratase, sin importar que fuera familiar de un asesino.

—Yo…— sus labios se curvearon, intentaba decir las palabras correctas para expresarse. Soltó un agrio suspiro y siguió mirando al frente, el extenso bosque parecía llegar poco a poco a su fin; una luz blanca anunciaba el final de aquel lugar — Yo soy nieto de… Madara… Uchiha…

.

.

.

 **¿5000 palabras es corto?**

 **Hooooola**

 **Me he dado el lujo de acortarlo aquí porque… Simplemente porque ya quería actualizar**...

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado y si, sé que en el anterior dije que Mikoto y los Sannin junto a cierto personaje aparecerían aquí pero… no supe cómo hacerlo.**

 **Sé también que no hubo acción y es básicamente relleno, pero aún así como dije; ya quería actualizar.**

 **Como vieron, ya hicieron aparición los antagonistas de esta saga. Y aunque sus nombre sean inventados, tienen una apariencia; imaginense a Rouge (Fairy Tail) como Kohta y a Kiba (Hischool DxD) com** **o Ren.**

 **Azui pueden imaginarlo como se les acomode más.**

 **Y si son de mente abierta sabrán o al menos tendrán una idea de la razón por la que introduje a estos tres personajes.**

 **Por cierto, quiero saber su opinión como lectores en cuál chica debería ser la primera en tener el primer encuentro 'romántico' con Naruto.**

 **Si es Kushina, a ella ya le tengo algo planeado al igual que Natsumi. Por otro lado si llegase a ser Mikoto (quien aún no ha aparecido) tengo otra cosa en mente, lo mismo para Tsunade.**

 **¿Cuántas estarán en el Harem?**

 **Actualmente sólo hay cuatro confirmadas; Kushina, Natsumi, Mikoto y Tsunade. Podéis darme recomendaciones de chicas siempre y cuando existan en esa línea de tiempo que estoy utilizando. Lamentablemente, no a todas podré introducir; le calculo unas tres o cuatro más, siendo que dos puestos ya están ocupados por lo que, tomaré en cuenta solamente dos o una.**

 **Finalmente ¡Ya somos más de 200 favs y seguidores! No seré el típico autor 'jamás espere…' porque si esperé que éste fic tuviera buena acogida, pero sinceramente no tan rápido. Yo pensé que a los diez capítulos ya tendría hasta 100 favoritos más o menos**...

 **En fin, si has llegado hasta déjame agradecerte. Mucho.**

 **Un saludo**


	9. Más allá de lo visto

**Más allá de lo visto.**

.

.

.

Konohagakure no Sato es una imponente aldea ubicada en el País del Fuego. Era junto a Kumogakure la aldea oculta más poderosa de todas en cuanto a fuerza militar se refiere.

Era una aldea con una gran y muy rica historia cultural y que en el futuro también ésta sólo hacía más que ampliarse, aunque fuere bajo el yugo de la tragedia.

¿Pero quién sería capaz de hacer tales cosas?..

Caminando suave y elegantemente como toda la señorita que era, Mikoto Uchiha paseaba por las todavía rurales callea de la Hoja. Vestía un simple vestido azul marino que aunque era levemente holgado dejaba entrever su gran par de pechos.

Los hombres de la aldea admiraban con deseo aquella demostración de sutil belleza. Mikoto era una joven adulta muy famosa entre los varones, ser la hija mayor del patriarca Uchiha y por ende su heredera ya la hacía un partidazo entre el público masculino. Especialmente aquellos que en sus ambiciones querían tener bajo su poder a gente. Además estaba el hecho de que la muchacha era una talentosa kunoichi, una de las mejores que había en la aldea.

Pero había un inconveniente. Fugaku Uchiha, quien hasta entonces se había jactado de ser uno de los Uchiha más fuertes era el prometido de la chica, logrando que muchos hombres se desilusionasen y generando cierto temor entre esos varones que más de una vez miraron lascivamente a Mikoto.

Fugaku Uchiha era un pretendiente fuerte y con amplio sentido de mando, pese a que no gozaba de gran aprecio por los shinobi masculinos de la aldea dada su naturaleza egocéntrica.

Lamentablemente para Mikoto, la única forma de cancelar aquél compromiso era que un ninja retase a Fugaku a un duelo en el cual logre vencerlo y así reclamar la mano de la chica; todo un acto misógino y que aún así ningún ninja quería arriesgarse con eso

Era bien sabido que Fugaku gozaba de torturar a sus oponentes tanto dentro como fuera de combate.

Y si bien era cierto que en la aldea existían ninjas más fuertes que Fugaku, véase a los herederos de los clanes de Konoha, Jiraya, Orochimaru y Sakumo Hatake, ninguno de estos profesaba algún tipo de sentimiento por la chica; todos los jóvenes herederos también se encontraban comprometidos, Jiraya era un pervertido pero claramente prefería morir antes que casarse, Orochimaru era raro y nunca se había interesado en las mujeres y Sakumo Hatake poseía un hijo pequeño además de ser extremadamente fiel a su esposa fallecida. Por lo tanto ninguno de estos tenía motivo suficiente como para desafiar al Uchiha a un duelo.

No obstante, aquél temor de casarse con aquél ser había desaparecido tras la expansión del último rumor; un joven que afirmaba ser el descendiente directo de Madara Uchiha logró vencer al joven Uchiha en una batalla. Matándolo accidentalmente durante su encuentro.

Y Mikoto había estado en presencia de aquel acto. Ella había visto con su propio sharingan la calidad de las técnicas usadas por Naruto en combate y era de sorpresa el ver cómo el joven había utilizado un jutsu como el _Gouka Messhitsu_ sin despeinarse siquiera.

La joven Uchiha se sonrojó levemente al recordar a aquél muchacho. Su rostro era apuesto, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría de los Uchiha nacían agraciados, pero en Naruto era una sensación muy diferente.

Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sentir una calidez y humildad que se desprendía de él, algo raro, considerando que la mayor parte de su clan eran arrogantes y egocéntricos al máximo. Aunque claramente habían excepciones, ninguna se comparaba al aura que Naruto emitía.

Una extraña e injustificada aura de pureza.

Y Mikoto deseaba conocer más al nuevo individuo de la aldea. Pero había un impedimento.

—…Natsumi Hyuga — la prominente pelinegra era demasiado posesiva con lo que quería y si bien toleraba a Kushina por ser como su hermana menor y quererla bastante, con la Hyuga su relación era más que mala… aunque esa es otra historia. Por el momento sabía que Naruto no estaba en la aldea pero en los momentos en los que lo vio, siempre estaba acompañado por la hermosa joven ojiperla.

Pero cuando regresase, quería hablar con él y conocerlo mejor. De verdad que aquél joven había despertado su interés.

.

.

.

En el bosque del País del Fuego, un par de ninjas de movían con rapidez. Estos eran los dos enviados para recuperar los documentos de manos de los traidores.

Naruto, antes Uzumaki, ahora Uchiha, el Crononauta cuya misión era evitar las tragedias futuras.

Y Sakumo Hatake, uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha; padre de su ex-sensei de su paradójico futuro-pasado y compañero líder de la misión.

Ambos corrían a velocidades increíbles, incluso muy altos para los estándares ninjas. Aunque se notaba levemente que a Naruto le costaba alcanzar el fluido paso del peli-plata.

—…Ja… Ja… ¡Jajaja!

—¡¿O…oye, de qué te ries?!

El ninja de cabellera plateada se comenzó a reír escandalosamente, siendo obligado a parar de correr por su carcajada. Naruto tampoco tardó en detenerse, observándolo sutilmente molesto.

Habían quedado en una especie de claro, donde la luz solar se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles.

Hace unos minutos, Naruto había contado una de las principales razones de la inseguridad que sentía de ser expulsado de la aldea.

Era nieto de Madara Uchiha.

Aunque esta, en realidad no era así. Solamente era el contexto de su viaje temporal. Pese a eso, a Naruto le había molestado tanto hasta el punto de sentirse asqueado por tener genes del ser más despreciable de la historia.

—Naruto, ¿Tú crees que soy idiota? — Sakumo quien había tranquilizado su risa preguntó.

—…un poco… — Naruto tampoco es que fuese muy sutil al momento de expresarse, Sakumo tuvo un leve tic en su ojo, pero prefirió no escandalizarse por eso. Naruto seguía conservando una parte del ninja cabeza hueca número uno de Konoha — Pero sigo sin entender qué es tan gracioso…

Y eso era bueno.

—Dejando de lado que me llamaste idiota ¿De verdad creíste que Hiruzen-sama te votaría por tus ancestros? — cuestionó de nueva cuenta — Naruto-san… eres nuevo y lo sé. Pero el Hokage-sama no es una persona que condenaría a un hombre por sus antepasados o familiares… — cerró sus ojos y dio media vuelta alzando su rostro, observando los rayos del sol a través de las copas de los árboles. — Tal vez no lo sepas, pero uno de los involucrados en el robo de documentos es una persona a la que aprecio mucho — dijo. Obviamente se refería al hermano menor de su fallecida esposa.

Aquél muchacho, Ibusaki Ren.

— _Eso ya lo sabía —_ Naruto pensó. No le era tan sorprendente, después de todo el Sandaime Hokage se lo había contado.

—Y aún así, tengo que atraparlo y lamentablemente si las cosas se complican… Matarlo… aún siendo una persona muy importante para mi — nuevamente dio una media vuelta observando a Naruto. Sus ojos grises se afilaron y su ceño se frunció — No debes dejar que el pasado te domine, hay que saber olvidar y perdonar… tú no eres culpable de las idioteces que tus ancestros o familiares cometan… Tú eres responsable de tus propias acciones y destino, recuérdalo.

Naruto había quedado sorprendido después de aquella respuesta. Y reflexionó.

Quizá era cierto que sus genes eran los de Madara. Quizá era cierto que era un Uchiha.

Y aunque lo odiaba, quiera que no, ahora él podía cambiar las cosas. Hacerlas de nuevo, evitarlas.

—…Tienes razón… — a Naruto no le quedó de otra más que aceptar y agradecer mentalmente a Sakumo la gran tolerancia que tenía.

—¿Ves? ¡Sigamos..!

Y así, Naruto con una lección aprendida, siguió al Hatake, aunque ahora con la velocidad incrementada a la décima potencia.

Estaban seguros de llegar incluso unas horas antes a su destino.

…

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde la situación anterior. La suave mañana dio paso a un caluroso medio día con un sol abrazador a la piel.

El País de los Ríos no era la nación más calurosa, pero su cercanía al País de lo Vientos y a la Nación del Fuego lo hacían levemente más caliente que cualquier otro lugar.

Vemos la cueva donde nuestros antagonistas se escondían con tranquilidad, nuevamente el aire húmedo daba una sensación incómoda al respirar y aunque era una temperatura agradable a la piel el calor del lugar lograba filtrarse levemente con la roca.

Cayendo con cautela dentro de la poco iluminada caverna, un sujeto llegó al punto de encuentro de los traidores de Konoha. Vestía un conjunto oscuro de ropa y en su frente portaba el símbolo del rayo.

Un shinobi de _Kumogakure no sato._

—Hasta que llegas — murmuró con desgano el muchacho de cabellera negra. Yagami Kohta sostenía entre sus dedos el pergamino que podría llevar a la ruina a Konoha entera, si era bien utilizado, cabe recalcar.

Haciendo el sello del carnero, murmuró unas palabras. No sucedió nada.

—¿Kumo? Bueno, tampoco es que importe mucho con cuál de las 3 naciones contactaste pero Kumo… eres un poco sádico Azui-senpai — el niño rubio murmuró al hombre Yamanaka del equipo. El mismo ignoró las palabras del muchacho oji azul.

Kumo tenía muy malas relaciones con Konoha tras lo sucedido en la Segunda Guerra.

—Bueno, qué más da ¿Tú eres? Me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que se llevará esto… y claro… también nuestra paga — Kohta señaló con seriedad. No iban a entregar los documentos de manera gratuita y aunque el destruir Konoha podría considerarse una especie de paga, no era lo que ellos pedían a cambio de los papeles exactamente.

Dinero y una vida de lujos.

Si los de Kumogakure eran capaces de darles eso, ellos tranquilamente les darían los documentos necesarios. Y aunque habían desertado de Konoha y había probabilidades de que no confíen en ellos, ellos daban su palabra.

—Mi nombre es A, es un placer conocerles — Con cautela, el ninja de Kumo se acercó al centro iluminado de la caverna. Levemente fornido, de piel oscura, cabello rubio y ojos negros, portaba más que orgulloso el uniforme de Kumo — Su pago se les será entregado en Kumogakure

Los 3 ninjas se sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba aquél sujeto.

—Jum ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el Raikage-sama enviaría a su propio hijo? — comentó Kohta — bueno, no importa… ¿Hay alguna seguridad de que nos van a dar lo que pedimos?

—Lo juro por mi honor — A era un ser muy orgulloso y al igual que su padre, honorable. Y si los rumores eran cómo decían, hacer enfadar a éste sujeto era todo menos recomendable, después de todo, los mismos rumores afirmaban que era muy temperamental.

—Ja, en ese caso supongo que estará bien ¿No crees Azui? — el de ojos púrpuras preguntó al Yamanaka que había permanecido en silencio desde el inicio. Él simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sentado en una roca. Concentrándose — ¿Azui?

—…Algo viene…

 ** _¡PUUUUM!_**

Rozando su mejilla, Azui logró esquivar con rapidez el kunai explosivo que se dirigía hacia él.

—¡¿Qué…?!

—¿Qué significa esto?

Alertados, los 4 ninjas visualizaron el lugar de dónde provino aquello. En la entrada de la cueva, donde la luz del Sol indicaba que era poco más de medio día, se hallaban dos sombras.

A permanecía confuso. Por un lado pensaba que se trataban de ninjas de, ya sea otra aldea o Konoha que venían a robar los documentos y por otro que en realidad se tratase de una trampa de Konoha.

Sea cual fuere, sin un derramamiento de sangre no podría salir de ahí. Y aún faltaba vengar la muerte de los ninjas que fueron tras Kushina Uzumaki.

—Tenías razón Naruto-san, había un genjutsu en éste lugar — uno de los sujetos habló al otro.

Azui no tardó en reconocer de quién era la voz.

—¿Esa voz? Sakumo Hatake-san, es una sorpresa que estés acá — declaró tranquilo el Yamanaka. Ren pareció sorprenderse de eso y sus ojos se dilataron.

—Sakumo-niisan — Ren murmuró levemente, nadie oyó sus palabras. Él mismo pareció perder su toque infantil y fue reemplazado por uno más serio y maduro mientras observaba con cautela a su alrededor.

Cerró sus ojos, no quería verle al rostro.

—¡Oigan, ¿de qué va esto!? ¡Ya suponía yo que esto era una trampa..! — gritó furioso A.

—No se enfade y saque conclusiones tan rápido A-san… — pidió Azui — Nada de esto estaba planeado, a decir verdad, estoy muy sorprendido. Pero somos ninjas ¿Verdad? Era de esperar que esto suceda al fin y a cabo

—Ghr — A gruñó tras eso. Ciertamente él sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento, aún así su desconfianza hacía el grupo desertor se mantenía casi intacta.

Observó hacia los tipos que estaban en la entrada de la cueva; uno de ellos era el respetado Sakumo Hatake, una leyenda que junto a los Sannin impuso temor en la Guerra. El otro era un joven pelinegro que vestía el mismo conjunto de Konoha.

No lo conocía y su apariencia no le recordaba a alguien. Se llamaba Naruto.

—Supongo que están aquí por esto ¿Verdad? — alzó su mano y mostró en sus dedos un pergamino doblado. Eran los documentos que ellos habían robado.

—Esos son…

—¡Los papeles! — Gritó terminando la frase el ex-Uzumaki. Mantenía su mirada fija en los ninjas del grupo, Ren era diferente a las fotos, Azui y Kohta permanecían como en las mismas.

Pero el que más le llamó su atención fue el cuarto, el joven que tenía la piel morena. Era un ninja de Kumo.

Pero no cualquier ninja de Kumo.

Sino el futuro Cuarto Raikage.

—Exacto… son los papeles que tienen toda la información de Konoha…en fin, hay algo más importante… A-san, podría quitarse de ahí un segundo por favor — Azui parecía no importarle de quién se trataba el nuevo ninja, por otro lado, el muchacho de Kumo acató la petición y se posicionó detrás del Yamanaka — Ahora, Kohta

—¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! —Saliendo al frente y haciendo una serie de sellos, el sujeto de cabello negro expulsó una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía a sus contrincantes.

Estos no tuvieron de otra más que saltar hacia el exterior de la cueva. Aprovechando eso, los ninjas renegados y el de Kumo salieron de la caverna corriendo a gran velocidad.

Si Naruto utilizaba el _Gokka Messhitsu_ pudo haber incinerado a todos los ninjas de ahí. Y no quería ser el responsable ni de matar al hijo del Raikage, ni de quemar los documentos destinados a Suna.

Trepando con velocidad los árboles del lugar, los ninjas parecieron escapar.

—¡Vamos tras ellos Naruto!

—¡S-Si!

No tardaron en comenzar a seguirle el paso a los sujetos. Sakumo y Naruto la tenían fácil, más el primero que, correspondía de buena manera a su mote. Era muy rápido.

Persiguiéndolos por los árboles los dos ninjas de Konoha perseguían al cuarteto enemigo que saltaban con gracia de rama en rama.

Después de todo eran Jounin.

Corriendo notaron como los ninjas se separaron en grupos de dos, el shinobi de cabello negro llamado Kohta se había ido con A por un lado. Y los dos restantes por otro.

—Naruto-san

—¿Si?

—¿Podrías encargarte del ninja de Kumo y de Kohta? — Sakumo no esperó la respuesta de Naruto y aceleró su paso, dejando rápidamente al antes Uzumaki ahora Uchiha detrás.

El pelinegro se mostró gratamente sorprendido tras esa aceleración exagerada del Hatake. Le pareció impresionante cómo es que había avanzado tanto y le hizo preguntarse si todo ese tiempo sólo estaba corriendo a su misma velocidad para no dejarlo.

Bueno, ahora mismo eso ya no importaba. Él tenía que ir detrás de los susodichos Kohta y A, y de paso hablar con el que sería en el futuro, el cuarto Raikage.

Establecer una alianza con ellos sería benéfico de muchas maneras.

Lamentablemente eso sería muy difícil y lo sabía muy bien. Llevó chackra a sus ojos y sintió como todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba. Había logrado activar su sharingan, lamentablemente aún no podía dominarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, podría pedirle el favor al patriarca Uchiha de que le entrenase en ese sentido. Odiaba ese ojo, pero si lograba controlarlo podría hacerse más fuerte, ergo, cambiar las cosas para mejor en el futuro.

…

—¡Alto!

Logrando alcanzar a sus contrincantes. Sakumo lanzó un kunai explosivo a la rama donde los rubios asentarían sus pies.

Estallando en pedazos ambos tuvieron que maniobrar rápidamente para no caer de boca al suelo. Sakumo cayó detrás de ellos rápidamente, Azui y Ren voltearon simultáneamente a ver al Hatake.

Podrían escapar por las ramas nuevamente, pero sabían que competir contra Sakumo en términos de velocidad era una estupidez.

Después de todo era el ninja más rápido de todos.

Solo quedaba una opción, combatir.

—Ren, Azui… ¿Se dan cuenta de la falta que están haciendo? ¡¿Traicionar el pueblo que les vio nacer y crecer?! ¡¿Porqué harían eso?! — Sakumo no tardó en liberar su furia. Ren era el hermano menor de su mujer fallecida, el muchacho al que quería (y quiere) como un hermano menor.

El peliblanco miró a Azui, el Yamanaka permanecía sereno, era una solemnidad tan grande que parecía imposible que ellos tuvieran temor contra Sakumo.

El Hatake conocía bien a los dos ninjas renegados, Ren por un lado era el hermano de su esposa muerta y Azui…

—Azui… ¿Por qué haces esto? Jamás hubiese pensado que tú hicieses esto…

—Es fácil preguntar la razón… lo complicado es dar la razón — Azui mencionó, su mirada perforaba la de Sakumo con intensidad. Un rencor brotaba de sus ojos tan profundo como una fosa marina —Ren, vete. Llévate esto — se dirigió al muchacho, al cual le entregó el pergamino de los documentos. El chico iba a protestar pero el Yamanaka se lo impidió —Ahora…

Sakumo observaba como aquel al que consideraba su hermano menor se iba, sin dirigirle ni la mirada ni la palabra en ningún momento.

—¿Sabes que podría dejarte aquí e ir tras él y los papeles ahora mismo? — El Colmillo Blanco comentó con sencillez observando a su compañero.

—¿Podrías? Claro que sé que podrías, así como sé que no dejarías que tu ex compañero de equipo deserte de la aldea — comenzó su habla. Era lenta y tortuosa de cierta forma, Azui mantenía su mirada sobre Sakumo.

El Hatake sabía que estaba ganando tiempo.

—Aunque claro ¿Qué te impide ir y dejarme aquí? Después de todo yo solo soy un personaje de relleno… si puedes ir. Adelante — haciéndose a un lado, dejó el camino libre para que Sakumo fuese con Ren. Sakumo claramente, no fue ahí.

 **¡PUM!**

Saltando hacia un lado, evitando la explosión del kunai. El Yamanaka y Sakumo comenzaron su combate.

…

— _Mierda —_ Naruto corría detrás de sus oponentes con rapidez, más aún así no lograba atraparlos. Ya tenía conocimientos de que A era un ninja muy veloz, pero no imaginaba que Kohta también lo fuese.

De árbol a árbol, de rama en rama, pie tras pie. Le era complicado alcanzar a los ninjas rivales con facilidad. Naruto era rápido, lamentablemente aún retenía el cansancio producido por la guerra y pese a que dormir le ayudó, aún tenía muy fuertemente marcado en su cuerpo los síntomas del acto bélico.

Después de todo estuvo resistiendo 3 años.

—Bien, tal vez si lo utilizo… ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! — creando dos replicas suyas, el trio de Naruto cayó al suelo y sosteniendo los pies del original, los clones lo lanzaron fuertemente por los aires antes de desaparecer.

Estando en el cielo, el Uchiha visualizó la posición de sus contrincantes, los cuales dejaron de correr al notar que Naruto había desaparecido. En alerta los dos ninjas se detuvieron en un área clara del bosque.

—¡Hasta que los alcancé! — respirando aire tras aterrizar a la tierra, Naruto vio a sus enemigos. Sabía que ninguno lo conocía en esa línea temporal por lo que resultaba más fácil para él combatir contra ellos.

Pese a conocer al futuro Yondaime Raikage debía admitir que le caía mal. Aún así no podía hacerle daño y en cierta forma, buscaba hablar con él.

Kohta le observó con cautela intentando reconocerlo. Pero no lo lograba, nunca lo había visto antes. Le era un completo desconocido.

—Sé que Konoha tiene muchos ninjas… pero jamás te había visto a ti. Y para ser enviado para luchar contra Jounin debo de suponer que tienes un nivel similar… tampoco te he visto en los ANBU — El muchacho pelinegro comentó, su mirada se dirigió a la vestimenta de Naruto y no notó nada fuera de lugar.

Era el uniforme Jounin estándar.

—No te sorprendas… yo llegué a la aldea hace unos días. Así que podría decirse que soy nuevo —Naruto mencionó. No le daba mucha importancia a aquello.

—Vaya, Konoha debe estar desesperada por tener ninjas como para aceptar a un desconocido en ella — A aprovechó y se mofó de la Hoja. Después de todo al igual que su padre, despreciaba levemente a los ninjas de aquél lugar.

—No tanto como Kumo que decidió secuestrar a una preadolescente por su chakra — el antes Uzumaki dijo sin pensar en sus palabras. No tenía la intención de provocar al hijo del Sandaime Raikage pero ciertamente era una buena forma de defenderse de sus palabras — _…Mierda… ¡¿Porqué dije eso?!_

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú, cómo sabes eso?! — un par de venas se excitaron en A. Quién molesto, miro penetrante a Naruto.

Kohta simplemente permanecía callado.

—Supongo que ya deben de saberlo… la persona que asesinó a los raptores de Kushina Uzumaki… fui yo — intentando no estallar ahí. Naruto nuevamente reveló a su oponente lo que sucedió — ¡ _Mierda y más mierda!_ — definitivamente los futuros intentos de entablar una relación con Kumo habían dismimuido drásticamente a menos del 1%.

—¡Así que fuiste tú! ¡Bastardo! — A era muy nacionalista. Su gente le importaba más que nada y saber que tenía en frente al asesino de los suyos le bastó para comenzar su rabieta.

Yendo con una gran velocidad hacia Naruto, alzó su pierna para darle un golpe vertical al pelinegro. Éste logró saltar hacia la izquierda a gran velocidad igualmente sólo para ver como un puñetazo se dirigía a su abdomen con fuerza.

Arrastrándose por el suelo y siendo detenido por el tronco de un árbol, Naruto quien recibió aquel golpe se levantó dolido. La fuerza del taijutsu de A era sumamente impresionante, más aún cuando no estaba usando su armadura de rayos.

Naruto levantó la mirada sólo para toparse nuevamente con el puño de su contrincante. Con rapidez logró evitar dicho golpe pero el árbol detrás suyo no lo soportó, cayendo en el acto.

Saltando unos metros de A, Naruto se limpiaba su boca sangrante. Sabía que A era poderosísimo, pero a tal grado era más impresionante. Aunque pensándolo con la cabeza fría, razones tuvo que tener para que él se convirtiese en el Cuarto Raikage.

A volteó nuevamente a ver al pelinegro.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Ninja de Konoha! — miró a Kohta. Éste sujeto estaba mirando todo desde una distancia segura — Esto se ha vuelto personal, vete con los papeles, yo te alcanzaré luego

Kohta en silencio acató la orden yéndose entre los árboles.

— _¿Papeles? ¿No era aquél Yamanaka quién tenía los documentos?.. Mierda, en ese caso no debo dejar que huya_ ¡Espera ¿A dónde crees que vas?! — intentándole seguir el paso, Naruto comenzó a perseguir nuevamente al sujeto en cuestión.

—¡Oye perra, no te olvides de mi! — lanzando un Kunai que rozó con su rostro, Naruto detuvo su carrera. No podía ir tras Kohta sin detener la molestia que se volvió A.

 **¡PUM!**

Saltando hacia atrás, Naruto evitó ser aplastado brutalmente por la pierna del ninja de Kumo. Éste dejó un pequeño cráter debajo de su pie, denotando la gran fuerza física que tenía.

 _Glup*_

El cuerpo de A comenzó a emitir leves destellos de energía. Estos fueron cubriendo su cuerpo formando un aura dorada, rápidamente rayos comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, formando una especie de armadura.

Era su modo chakra de rayo.

— _Mierda —_ Naruto sudó nervioso al ver eso. Durante la guerra pudo ver que con esa cosa, A era básicamente intocable. Además de tener un aumento de fuerza y velocidad más que impresionante, ya no tenía el Kyubi por lo que su velocidad era drásticamente menor.

Pero había un detalle extra que recordó. Él tenía el sharingan, con ese ojo podría intentar ver sus movimientos.

 **¡PUM!**

Agachándose logró evitar ser destrozado como el pobre árbol detrás suyo lo fue.

…

Ruidos de explosiones sonaban con fuerza en aquél bosque, el metálico ruido de los cuchillos chocando uno con otro y el derrumbamiento de muchos árboles sonaba a la distancia.

Sakumo Hatake combatía contra su ex compañero de equipo, Azui Yamanaka, quién había desertado de la aldea de la hoja con documentos capaces de provocar su crisis.

 **¡PAM!**

Saltando hacía atrás esquivando la explosión, Sakumo envió otro kunai explosivo a su contrincante, Azui lo evitó saltando hacía un lado, el kunai estalló es un árbol.

Corriendo hacia el otro ambos chocaron kunais en un intento de hacer ceder al otro. Saltaron hacie atrás y simultáneamente se lanzaron los cuchillos que chocaron uno con otro.

Sacando de su bolsillo varias shurinken, Azui las aventó hacía Sakumo quien con su kunai logró detener las que se dirigían a él.

Nuevamente empezó el combate de kunais.

Sakumo podría hacer uso de su tanto, pero sentía que era injusto para su contrincante. El cual también notó que el Hatake lo estaba subestimando.

—¡Maldito!

 **¡PUM!**

 _Agh* *Agh*_

Ambos jadeaban levemente, brincar de un lado hacia otro, esquivando explosiones era agotador.

—Bastardo… ¡Eres un bastardo! — la imagen del tranquilo Azui había desaparecido completamente. Ahora era un ser molesto y desenfrenado — ¡Siempre has sido así! Subestimándome… ¡¿Acaso soy poca cosa para ti?! ¡¿El grandísimo y legendario Sakumo Hatake es demasiado para mi?! — mirándole, lo notó. Sakumo estaba calmado, muy calmado

— No, no… siempre ha sido así… tú eras, no, tú eres el favorito de todos, yo sólo soy tu sombra… es más ¡Ni eso soy!

—Azui…

—Supongo que ya no importa — respiró hondo una y otra vez. Había perdido su semblante calmado y eso era malo.

—Si sensei y ella te vieran… no estarían felices contigo

—Pero no pueden, están muertos ¡¿Recuerdas?! — le dijo a Sakumo interrumpiendo su frase — ¡Olvia y Sensei están muertos! No hay nada para cambiar eso. Nada.

Poco a poco, Sakumo podía entender las razones por las que aquel hombre quería destruir Konoha.

Eran amigos desde pequeños, en la academia Sakumo siempre fue el niño prodigio, eso no evitó que él y Azui fuesen buenos amigos. Durante su adolescencia ambos fueron compañeros de equipo.

Pero ambos se enamoraron de la misma persona.

De cierta forma, y aunque él no quisiese aceptarlo. Era completamente cierto que, Azui siempre fue la sombra de Sakumo; ambos tenían la misma edad, estudiaron en el mismo lugar y fueron compañeros del mismo equipo.

La diferencia es que Sakumo siempre había sido el favorito, el prodigioso ninja de la hoja. Tanto de su sensei como de los demás.

Pero había algo más.

Azui, más allá de pertenecer al clan Yamanaka, no tenía familia. Y ahora tenía una leve idea del porqué Ren apoyaba a su ex compañero.

—Bien… — Sakumo desenvainó su Tanto con elegancia — Te trataré como mereces.

.

.

.

 **Bien, bien, bien.**

 **Hace unos días dejé una nota diciendo que regresaría pronto y la borré (si) por si las dudas.**

 **¡Aquí está el capítulo 9!**

 **Pido disculpas por la graaaaaaaan demora que espero, no vuelva a pasar.**

 **Sentí que era necesario cortar el capítulo aquí, pues siento que hay cosas que no encajan.**

 **¡Apareció A! ¿Lo esperaban? Sinceramente yo tenía planeado en un principio alargar mucho esa parte (donde A entra en escena) y simplemente introducir a otro OC. Pero recordé que A tenía la misma edad que Naruto en esa línea temporal y decidí introducirlo, intenté manejar lo mejor que pude su carácter, pues hace ya un buen tiempo no veo Naruto y lo único que recuerdo es que es muy irritable (véase tiene muy mal temperamento…)**

 **(Avisadme si estoy yendo muy rápido, please)**

 **Pues ya, como dije anteriormente quiero exprimir al máximo un personaje tan interesante como lo es Sakumo y ¿qué mejor manera que la que plantee?**

 **En unos capítulos más contaré en detalle más del pasado del mismo.**

 **¿Qué tal los combates? Puede que estén mal narrados (culpa mea, no es mi campo) pero me gustaría que comentasen qué tal me salieron.**

 **En cuanto al harem muchos me han sugerido que ingrese a Mei Terumi al mismo, algo que no podré hacer porque en la serie ella tenía como 30 años y ¿cuántos años viajó Naruto? Sep, 30 por lo que Mei sería o una bebé o una niña o ya de plano no haya nacido todavía.**

 **En cuento a la madre de Gaara… eso más adelante se verá.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Pd: Metroiiiiiiid Primeeeee 4**


End file.
